Shadows Of The Past
by Rabidus
Summary: Relena has a dark secret, one that she'll do anything to protect...even murder but what if Heero finds out?//Oh God Lu I should have been there, I should have protected her.” He cried the tears pouring from his closed eyes onto the terrace floor..//R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts

Hmm now this idea…I have no idea how I got the idea for this story. I guess having a vivid imagination has its high points right. Ah well by vote here it is and if you don't like it for grammar errors then criticize me and tell me what is wrong. As always enjoy!!!!

                                                            **Shadows Of The Past**

By The Pretty Penwriter

      His purssian blue eyes widened as he read over the information provided to him. He was even more surprised at the amount of security, it had taken him several days to hack into the file and that was a first. The information he was seeing couldn't possibly be true it must be a lie but all the facts lay in front of his eyes. Suddenly he was hit on the back of the head with a blunt object he turned around groggily and stared shocked, the person in front of him touched him lightly on his neck and he passed out, the last thing he saw were violet eyes or were they blue????

      Relena began pacing her room her personal bodyguard Heero was late and he was _never _late. Her conclusion was something was terribly wrong.

"Whoa Relena you're wearing a hole in the rug." Duo called out cheerfully.

Her neck practically snapped as she turned to look at him standing in the doorframe, her eyes large and worried. Duo's expression suddenly turned from playful to concerned.

"Hey Relena what's the matter?" he asked

"Duo, Heero isn't here." She simply said and then resumed her pacing.

"He may be on a mission Relena so calm down." Duo coaxed

"He always tells me when he'll be leaving for a mission, and I asked Lady Une she said she didn't send Heero on a mission. I have her word." Relena said and stopped pacing for a moment to stare at him with her intense violet eyes. 

Duo rubbed his chin where there was evidence of a five o'clock shadow.

"Alright Relena if it'll make you feel better I'll go run by his apartment to see what's up with him."  Duo offered.

She once again began pacing "Yes thank you Duo it would give me peace of mind, I'll be off to my usual meetings and then I'll want to know where he is." Relena said and finally stopped pacing, she collected her papers into her briefcase and snapped it closed.

She walked towards the door and placed her hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Please Duo, I don't know what I'll do without him." She said her voice shaky, she then left the room closing the door behind her.

Duo sighed and unclipped his cell phone from his belt he dialed Heero's apartment number and after thirteen rings and there was still no answer, Duo hung up. He then dialed Trowa's number, who picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah Trowa it's me Duo, Heero hasn't shown up on his post and I'm going to swing by his place to see what's wrong. Could you possibly watch after Relena while I'm gone?" Duo asked

"Thanks Trowa you're the best, I'll tell you when I'm back." Duo said and clipped his phone back onto his belt.

He turned and then walked out of the room he made a quick stop at his wife's office.

"Hilde." He called and poked his head in the room.

She turned to look at him a smile on her face "Hey Duo what's up?" Hilde asked and stood to hug her husband.

He could already see the ballooning of her stomach and soon she wouldn't be able to come to work. He embraced her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Ah nothing babe I just have to go check on a friend, you're going home early tonight right?" he asked

"Yeah only a week left before maternity leave, I'm going to miss working." Hilde sighed

"You're the only woman I know who loves her job." Duo laughed

She playfully slapped him on the arm but then kissed him on the cheek.

"You'd better go check on Heero." Hilde said

"Hey I never told you it was Heero, how'd you know?" Duo asked

"Usually he comes by to say hello and talk with me before going on duty, he didn't do so today. I figure that he must be sick or something and you're going to go check on him." Hilde explained

"Heero talks to you?" Duo asked surprise written all over his normally cheerful features.

"Yeah he wonders how I can put up with you for the rest of my life when he can't stand you for five minutes." Hilde said and smiled

Duo began to pout, "Please Duo you're 22 years old that doesn't work anymore. Now go see if Heero's okay." Hilde ordered. 

Duo released his hold on his wife "Fine I'll go see what's wrong with Heero." He said and hurried out of the room.

Hilde shook her head and sighed, she took her seat in front of her desk and began her work once again. 

Duo ran down the hallway and practically jumped down the stairs, he ran out of the building and to his car. 

      Upon arriving to Heero's apartment and knocking on the door for over five minutes Duo was really getting worried. He held the knob with one hand and rammed his body against the door until the wood splintered and gave way. What he saw quickened the beating of his heart and the sweating of his forehead; the apartment was in shambles. Duo frantically searched the apartment and finding no trace of Heero, running from room to room he found no sign of his best friend only when he came to the living room couch did he see something, something that chilled his body to the very core. 

TBC

Yes I know it is short and I write longer chapters than this but I had to leave it off at a dramatic point in the story otherwise what would keep you guessing???? I know I know you hate me right??? Oh well here it is what you all voted for and I will be posting the sequel to "Losing Sight of my Mind" maybe tomorrow but certainly sometime this week. Oh and the title for the sequel is "Hush Not a Word."  Oh yeah I almost forgot CRITICIZE ME!!!


	2. The Strength Of A Friend And Troubled Dr...

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts oh there will be dreams in this one too so between // are dreams. 

Thank you Ley, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. (gasps) cliffhangers damn don't you hate those things??? Little ole me is just funning with ya. That previous sentence made my librarian shout at me never to say that again. ^_^ Well it seems as though we've made it to chapter to and oh my I got 7 reviews for the first chapter!!!! (begins bouncing off the walls) I'm so ecstatic so thank you all for the reviews!!!! ^_^ Umm what to say I didn't really like this chapter as much as the last (shrugs) I guess…that's just me. ENJOY!!!! ~_^ 

Chapter 2

By The Pretty Penwriter

      There was a pool of it; the murderous liquid was splattered on the floor and all over the couch. His friends' laptop was smashed in and also covered in the red murderous liquid. Duo's eyes widened in horror and fear was that blood his friends'? 

      The ringing of the phone startled Lady Une from her in depth concentration on her paperwork. She quickly answered the vid phone and was greeted with the old and wise face of her forensics expert.

"Go ahead Carl." She ordered

"Lady Une we are at the apartment complex New Acres, room number 4C. We were called here by an agent Duo Maxwell, we've tested the blood that has been found." He reported

"Blood?? That's Heero Yuy's place, what happened?" she asked worried.

"Well by what I see the place was ransacked and there was a struggle, we've also found some bullets one with a blood on the tip of it." He reported more detailed this time.

"I see, whose blood was found?" she asked, curiosity and worry weaved into her voice.

"Heero Yuy's blood was found in a copious amount and an unknown on the bullet." He said his voice grave. 

      Relena was interrupted from reviewing over the mountain of unsigned papers by voices outside her door. She narrowed her eyes and crept closer to the door to get into better hearing range.

"I don't think you should be bothering her with this." She heard her brother's voice plead.

"Zechs either she learns this now, or read about it in the morning paper! You know how the press is, they probably already have it printing on the first page by now." Quatre argued his voice raising.

Relena became suspicious if Quatre was raising his voice than this was a dire matter indeed. She took a deep breath and placed her now clammy hand on the doorknob and turned it. She stood in the doorframe her arms crossed.

"Tell me." She simply said her violet eyes cold and relentless. 

" Relena I don't really think that…" her brother began.

"No you don't think Milliardo, if you were willing to withhold any type of information from me. Please I am not a little girl who's scared of thunder and lightning, tell me." She said her voice critical 

Within Milliardo's mind something clicked as if the wheels were once again in motion, '_thunder…' _he thought but shook it off.

"Relena, Heero's gone missing." Quatre said.

"This isn't the first time Heero's gone missing Quatre what else?" she asked her gaze narrowed.

'We, found blood at the scene, Heero's blood and he's presumed dead." Quatre said his voice grave.

Relena's hand fluttered up to her chest and she gasped. 

Milliardo led his sister over to the chair in her room as she began to hyperventilate.

"No…Heero is stronger…than that." She said while gasping for air. 

"Relena we are doing anything possible to find him Duo…" Quatre said but was then interrupted by Relena.

"Oh my God, Duo I asked him to check on Heero is he okay." Relena said near hysteria.

"Yes Relena he's okay, at least physically he discovered the scene and he's calmed down." Quatre reassured her.

"I just don't know what am I going to do Quatre??? What if…what if Heero is dead?" Relena asked her eyes glazing over with tears she looked down at the floor.

Quatre grasped onto her shoulders and shook her until she looked into his eyes.

"Relena you mustn't think like that, we all know Heero and he can survive through anything." Quatre said sternly.

She nodded her head her bottom lip quivering but her tears now dry.

      Milliardo tossed and turned in his sleep, he had made sure Relena was sleeping a few hours ago but something tugged at his mind, finally sleep began to pull him into a deep slumber. 

// "Come play with me." A young child squealed her lavender eyes bright and her pale blond hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She turned and ran. But then turned back around and smiled at him, she giggled.

"Come on brother come play with me." The child called again one of her arms reaching out to him.

Milliardo watched as his arm reached after her and he began to run with her; he could feel a rumbling in his throat he, was laughing.

"Wait sister." Milliardo could hear himself calling as he ran after her.

She disappeared out of his view and into the woods, he began to look for her but he found nothing.

"Relena!" he called but she did not reply.

Deeper in the woods Milliardo heard a shrill scream; he ran as fast as he could in that direction and he heard thunder behind him. //

      "Nhn" the man murmured and his head lolled to the side his purssian blue eyes flashed open.

"You are awake!" he heard a young woman exclaim.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to bring the world into focus.

"Oh I can't tell you exactly where, but you're here. Uh my superiors call this place the dungeon, but Okami isn't that mean to have someone killed down here." The girl said mindlessly rambling on. 

His eyes finally did focus in on her she seemed to be a few years younger than himself her bronze colored hair was swept gracefully onto her head in a French styled bun, her ginger eyes bright and alive. She turned and smiled at him, she gently swept one of his thick locks of chocolate hair out of his eyes.

"You know I could comb your hair if you like, it looks really messy." She said and her smile broadened.

"No thank you, uh what's your name?" he asked as he tried to lift his arms but they only moved a few feet off of the ground; then let them fall back to the ground the chains making a clanking sound against the hard concrete floor.

"My name is Tasha," She said and curtsied in her medieval styled dress. "I will be tending to your injuries, by chance sir do you have a name?" she asked her head cocked to the side a strand of her hair fell into her eyes, a curious yet innocent look plastered to her features.

"My name…is Heero Yuy." He replied his voice jagged.

There was a loud creaking, as if a door was unwilling to open to its passerby. The clanking sound of heels angrily tapping the floor could be heard. The inner chamber door opened and a cloaked figure walked into the room, it moved their hand in the air and everyone in the room fled from its sites. Tasha gave Heero a small smile before she slid out of the door closing it behind her.

"Oh my, Mr. Yuy it seems as though you've found yourself in a predicament, doesn't it?" the figure asked.

Heero didn't replied only by glaring at the figure his purssian eyes cold as ice. 

The figure began pacing "Talkative today are we? Well when my workers said it was you who was hacking into out system files I was far from pleased, instead of sending out the usual order of having you killed you were brought here. Consider yourself lucky." The voice mocked.

Heero's glare only hardened and he sneered "You're really stupid, as if keeping me here will keep you safe." He growled.

The figure rushed forward causing for the hood to slightly slip it grasped his jaw in their hand.

"Be wary Yuy people who cross me tend to have a very short life span." The figure seethed.

"I'll make note of that." He replied sarcastically. 

The figure grasped even tighter and released his jaw pushing it aside roughly. The hood fell away revealing honey blond hair and the intense inky blue eyes, her lips turned to a sneer.  She laughed.

"Heero Yuy you are one odd character." She stated.

TBC

Hehe uh umm what do you think????? I kinda like the ending better than the beginning, but I want to know what you think. Tell me what needs to be improved and what you liked!! Well I shall be posting the next chapter soon!!! 


	3. Target

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts

Thank you Ley, Dana, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity

Chapter 3 

By The Pretty Penwriter

"My life was never simple." she mumbled from amidst her slumber, her own voice startled her and she shot up in her over plush bed. 

She looked around frantically searching for something, something that seemed familiar to her. Getting out of her bed and placing her warm feet onto the cold wooden floor, she ambled across the floor and around the room. She began touching things to see if they were real, to see if she was actually awake, when she was satisfied she let out a long and relieved sigh. Her violet eyes turned to the balcony; she rushed towards the large French doors and threw the drapes aside to look out onto the brand new day. Suddenly she felt very much cooped up and so she pushed open the two doors, to allow the warm and refreshing sunlight to tickle her skin.

      She gracefully walked out and onto the balcony and rested her arms onto the railing. The sunlight reflected off her pale cotton white night gown. Her eyes traveled to her courtyard, scanning over all the vibrant colored flowers and shrubs. This was a peaceful place for her a place where she could come and unwind from the pressures of the world, that were laid upon her shoulders. Her eyes softened as she watched the small and yellow canary land onto her palm chirping softly. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she squeezed the canary in her palm until she heard the bird chirp no more.

"Heero?" called Tasha as she stepped into the room.

A low moan was her only reply; she made her way over to the direction the sound was emitting from. To see him battered and bruised did not make her gasp or to seem surprised, she took the cloth and dabbed it into the awaiting basin of antiseptic. She applied the moistened cloth to his cuts and bruises, hearing him hiss every time she touched a still fresh wound with the stinging liquid.

"You know you should never defy Okami, this is your punishment for having such a quick tongue with her. But you must be special, because you have only a broken arm; others get punished with much worse." Tasha stated as she placed a bandage over the large scratch on his arm, she removed his shirt to attend to the bruises on his chest. 

Seeing all the older scars all over his chest sparked her curiosity, "You must've had a dark past, were you a soldier in the war?" she asked as she traced one of the longest scars with her finger. 

"I…was a soldier in many wars." Heero answered her and sighed with relief when she applied a cooling salve onto one of his bruises.

"Can you tell me about them sometime? For I have never left this place and I have seen no war." Tasha said a small sad smile on her lips as she looked into his eyes; her innocence betrayed her.  

"What do you mean you've never left this place…why?" Heero asked

"Well…" She started as she pulled and twisted his arm until it was placed back into a normal position. During this process Heero only winced and let out a long hiss.

"I've never been anywhere really, I was born and raised in this little community. My parents, died a long time ago and Okami lets me stay here with her. We've grown to be great friends through the years, and she has been very kind." Tasha explained. She took some gauze and finished bandaging his wounds. 

"Thank you." Heero said softly.

"Thank me when you tell me of your wars sir Heero, and I shall bandage your wounds." Tasha said and stood. "A word of advice Heero, don't cross Okami again the consequences may be more dire. And I hope you told no one of your findings." She added and began to make her way across the floor to the door her heels softly tapping the floor with every step.

"Wait!" Heero called after her, she stopped and turned to look at him; her ginger eyes softly questioning him. 

"Why did you say that?" he asked his voice lowered.

"Because sir Heero, whoever knows with the exception of you, is killed." She replied before she left the room the heavy wooden door closing behind her.  

"You've got new messages waiting" the mechanic voice chimed out to her. Her brown eyes widened as she searched through the email addresses to find one from Heero dating back a day before his disappearance. She moved the cursor over to the file and double clicked over it to open the emailed letter. There was a file attached to it to be download, a large file by the looks of it, she clicked on it and chose the option "download now". While waiting for the document to download she stood and walked over to the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup full and took a slight sip of the hot bitter liquid. 

She heard the pounding of feet upstairs and sighed, she walked over to the door, opened it and called out, "Marimaea!! Go to bed _this _instant!"

"Aw…" her adopted 13-year-old daughter whined back, but her stomping footsteps down the stairs and to her bedroom, made Emily Une smile.

She returned to in front of her desk and sat down, she began to read the now downloaded file, by the time she had finished her coffee was now ice cold, and fear shot up and down her spine. She turned to her phone and reached for it, she dialed the preventers' number. Someone picked up and answered "Hello?" before the phone went dead and the lights cut out. 

Her heartbeat quickened and she reached into her side drawer to pull out her 9mm. Pistol.

"Mom!!" Marimaea called out frightened.

"It's all right Marimaea just a power glitch that's all, stay in your room." She ordered to her daughter. 

"Okay." she called back.

Emily's eyes adjusted to the darkness and darted around the room looking for anything suspicious, because she was now a target. She quickly turned to the right where she heard a slight clicking sound.

"So vulnerable." A voice called out.

Emily's eyes looked everywhere but she could not pinpoint the location of the speaker.

"So helpless." The person called out.

Emily narrowed her eyes at no particular spot and asked, "Who are you?" she took a step closer to the door to lock it, so Marimaea would not come into the room.

"Na uh no questions and no answers." The person said humor laced into the voice.

Emily's heartbeat quickened as she looked everywhere but still she could not find the person. Suddenly in front of her a pale face loomed, its blue eyes shining bright. The gun in Emily's hand was now pointed directly at the figure.

"Why?" she simply asked

"Because I never had a simple life." She answered.

In the distance two reports were heard, along with a childlike scream.

TBC

Yes you all must definitely hate me now (smiles sinisterly) but you know I'm going to continue…Hey have any of you checked out my story "Cobalt Blue and Emerald Green" I hope you like that one and I hope you like this one!! Oh yeah, I didn't know Lady Une's first name, and I heard somewhere that it was Emily. If it's not then well I guess it's just another made up name for the characters.

 CRITICISM and praise. 


	4. A Soldier's Tears

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Josh didn't I tell you never to call me that again you will be punished. Sorry about how late this is, I had to go to the doctor's yesterday turns out I have Laryngitis!!! That bites, it means I can't talk…me a motor mouth and I can't talk!!! Oh how unfair life is, I can't (sniffle) talk how will I survive guess that means I'll have to bring my notepad and write down everything I have to say. Anyway enough about my problems I could sit here all day and tell you about my problems enjoy!

Chapter 4 - A Soldier's Tears

By The Pretty Penwriter

      Marimaea screamed bloody murder when she heard the reports, and she knew something was direly wrong. She knew something was wrong from the moment the power went out and she heard voices in her mother's office. She stood in her room afraid for a moment but something pushed her to go see if her mother was okay or not. 

She bolted out of her room and ran down the hallway to her mother's office she first gently knocked on the door, and when she received no answer she began pounding on it. Her pale face began to stain with tears as they trailed down her cheeks.

"Momma," She called through the door "Momma!!" she shouted again but heard no reply, she rammed her small body against the door, but the heavy wooden door wouldn't budge.

Marimaea was past panicky she was now hysterical, when suddenly the thought hit her, her mother's cell phone. She ran as fast as her still growing legs could carry her; upon arriving to her mother's room she tore through everything looking for the phone. She finally found it lying in the bottom of her mother's designer purse; she pulled it out and pressed speed dial number 1.

      Lucretzia was in her husband's office trying to find where she had placed her notepad, when his office phoned rang. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to be a little nosy she picked it up.

"Hello Milliardo Peacecrafts' office who may I say is calling." She answered in a professional tone of voice.

"Huh she…my mom…gunshots." a shrill voice called through the phone.

"What…Mari is that you?? What's the matter, calm down and explain it to me." Lucretzia coaxed over the phone.

The hysterical girl took a deep breath and started again, "I heard gunshots in my mother's home office, I tried to get to her but the door was locked, and someone cut the power to the house." Marimaea said again.

"Alright, Mari I want you to listen to me, I want you to go back into your room and lock the door, and I don't want you to open it unless you hear my voice. Okay?" Lucretzia said.

"Okay, only when I hear your voice." Marimaea repeated and then hung up the phone.

Lucretzia wasted no time in gathering a team together and heading over to the Une estate only they didn't know that when they arrived they'd be a little too late.

      Lucretzia called through the heavy wooden door to Marimaea who was cowering in he corner of her large walk-in closet. She sprang to life when she heard Lucretzia's voice and quickly got up and opened the door. She flung herself into Lucretzia's arms and cried. Lucretzia calmly soothed the child by smoothing down her hair; yet Lucretzia held back the tears of her own as not to make the child cry even more. 

Marimaea stopped crying and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand she looked up at Lucretzia.

"Is…is my mother okay?" she asked 

Lucretzia slowly shook her head and the tears she had so desperately tried to hold back fell.

'No.' Marimaea whispered "NOOOOOOOOOO." She wailed and collapsed into Lucretzia's arms.

      Milliardo rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and tried to stop the onslaught of tears. His eyes were already blurred with tears he blinked them away and tapped lightly on the wooden door to his sister's home office.

"Come in." her voice drifted through the polished oak door.

Milliardo took a deep breath and turned the knob with his suddenly clammy hands and swallowed the thick lump that was quickly developing in his throat. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the brightly lit room; he could hear her pounding away on the keys of her keyboard. She didn't look up until he had cleared his throat; and even then she continued pounding away on the keys. 

"Yes Milliardo what's wrong?" she asked, concern weaved into her voice, but her eyes holding a different emotion one that Milliardo couldn't exactly identify at the moment. 

"Relena could you stop for a moment?" he asked as her raked his hand through his normally neat kept platinum blond hair, which was now in shambles. 

      She did as she was told and stopped the assault of her fingers upon the keyboard. She looked up at him, curiosity growing in her bright violet eyes.  Milliardo sighed once again and then took a seat in the chair in front of her large oak desk. He bit his lower lip; a very bad habit that he had recently picked up, from constant irritation the tender flesh was beginning to tear. He tried to look her in the eyes but found that he couldn't, that maybe he'd find something in her eyes that he didn't want to see.

"Relena…" he started but soon trailed off and looked at his fidgeting hands in his lap.

"Yes Milliardo, what is it…what is the matter?" she asked concern in her voice but lacking in her violet orbs, the other emotion was still present the one he still could not identify. 

"Relena, a few hours ago Emily Une was found in her office, she was murdered." He answered her.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and her lips twisted in turmoil.

'No.' she said in a ghostlike whisper

Milliardo stood and stepped around the desk to envelope his little sister in a hug; he gently smoothed her hair with his hand as he whispered soothing words into her ear. But still her body wracked back and forth with sobs, sobs that wouldn't stop anytime soon.

      The heavy wooden door opened again and quiet footsteps were heard the heels barely tapping on the cement floor. Heero groggily opened his eyes and stared into ginger colored eyes.

"Ay you're awake sir Heero, well it's breakfast time if you haven't guessed," Tasha welcomed him into the world of the conscious. She placed a tray with piping hot eggs, pancakes and bacon in front of Heero, she did not free his hands of the chains they were in; instead she began to cut the food up and feed Heero. "Well it is a bright and new day today Heero, are you going to tell me any stories today?" she asked as she fed him a piece of bacon doused in syrup. 

He shrugged his shoulders as he accepted the food, he was getting accustomed to being fed; at least it wasn't gruel as it had been for the past few days. He raised an eyebrow towards the food as if questioning why the change.

Tasha caught on quickly and winked, "I snuck this in for you today, I figured you'd need something bright and cheerful today." She replied and fed him the last bit of the fluffy buttermilk pancake that was also doused in syrup. 

Heero swallowed the last bit of food and accepted the orange juice, which burned the still fresh wound on his lip, before he asked, "And what is so shadowy and dark in my forecast today?"

      Tasha turned her head away and looked to another spot in the dingy room, trying to avoid answering Heero's question. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she was painstakingly deliberating over if she should answer him or not.

Heero took this as a sign and remained silent for a few moments before he decided to adopt a different tactic and ask her something different. But a question that still related to the first unanswered one.

"I did tell someone else about what I found out, her name is Emily Une. By chance do you know what happened to her?" Heero asked his purssian blue eyes beginning to become worried.

Tasha slowly turned her head back to Heero her ginger eyes holding grief, "I'm sorry Heero but she was killed." She responded and then stood. She picked up the tray and left.

      Heero listened to the retreating taps of her heels across the floor and heard the heavy wooden door open and close. He waited until he no longer heard her footsteps before he began to cry. 

      A hand reached out and roughly grasped Tasha by the arm, a man leaned his head closer to her his brown eyes bright with mischief and his blond hair gently covering his left eye.

"Raphael I strongly suggest that you let go of me." Tasha seethed and her grip tightened on the tray's arms her knuckles turning milky white.

"Aw now Natasha no need to get feisty, can't we just discuss things as adults?" he asked humor weaseling into his voice.

"I am being an adult while you are being no more than an ogre, now let go of me." She ordered once again not even bothering to return the courtesy of looking him in the eyes.

He jerked her roughly "Now you listen to me you little wench…"  
"No you listen to me I highly think it unlikely that Okami will accept this behavior, now either you release me or I will be forced to report you." She interrupted and turned her head to glare at him; if looks could kill he'd already be dead and buried by now.

Slowly Raphael released her from his vice grip but not before he gave her one glare of his own, but it did not amount to the one she had previously given him.

'Don't fall for a prisoner.' He harshly whispered in her ear before he turned on his heel and stalked off, like a wounded wolf after battle.

'_I think your warning came a bit too late.' _She thought after him her eyes downcast because she knew Heero Yuy was one man that she could not have. 

      Again it seemed as though he had insomnia for the third night in the row. Milliardo didn't want to wake his sleeping wife with his tossing and turning; instead he got out of his warm bed and placed his feet onto the cold wood floor. He picked up his cotton robe from off the edge of his chair and pulled it on, he tied the sash securely around his waist and slipped his feet into his slippers. He shuffled across the floor and out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked the floors of his expensive home and peeked in the guestroom to see if Marimaea was sleeping okay. The girl had been through enough in one night and was sleeping restfully curled up into a ball clutching the teddy bear, Milliardo had given her for her tenth birthday, firmly. During the night though she had kicked off some of her covers and they were lying in a pile on the floor next to her bed. Shaking his head slowly Milliardo snuck into the room and picked the covers from off the floor and draped them around her small form, he gently kissed her on the forehead and left the room. 

      It was sad, her whole family had been stripped away from her before she was even 7 years old and now at the age of 13 her adopted mother had been taken away as well. He was the closest thing that she had of family now; Emily had listed Lucretzia and himself as the next of kin if anything had happened to her.  Milliardo didn't mind having Marimaea as a daughter and neither did Lucretzia; they both loved the delightful girl to death. All the same his wife and himself had lost someone close to them, Milliardo found himself out on the terrace looking at the brilliant luminous moon. His eyes wandered down to look at the courtyard with the lush garden. He shrugged his shoulders and figured a walk through the courtyard may calm him enough to finally go to sleep. Climbing down the stairs of the terrace that lead to the courtyard Milliardo toured through the gardens, briefly touching a cherry blossom as it fluttered to the ground. The cherry blossoms were already beginning to disappear and healthy green leaves replaced them. He looked around and took in a lungful of air, and was about to return to bed when he spotted something small and yellow lying carelessly forgotten about on the ground. His curiosity got the better of him as he went to investigate, he gasped when he saw it was a dead yellow canary, and he looked up he was right beneath the balcony to Relena's room.

TBC

You guys have got to hate me now…hey I betcha can't wait to see what I do next! ^_^ Well um the suspense is even killing me. Okay see I can write longer chapters, oh and if you haven't noticed I've adopted a different style to writing. My friends said that it was up to me to choose which style best suits me and well I haven't decided yet. Oh well as my grandmother says 'you're young, and bound to make dumbass mistakes.' Nice grandmother ne? Anyway Criticism and praise.


	5. Secrets and Betrayed Trust

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Um I really like this chapter…I think it's one of my favorite ones so far. I still can't talk (flood tears beginning) it bites laryngitis is a very bad thing I wish I could kick it's butt…but sadly it does not have a physical form. Anyway please enjoy!!

Chapter 5 – Secrets and Betrayed Trust

By The Pretty Penwriter

      Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and she stared around the room in a hazy daze. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she tried to remember where she was. Her hands began to clench into tight fists as she began to remember; she looked at the cream colored walls, which were not the rich indigo color of her bedroom. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; slowly she began to rock back and forth and cry. 

      Lucretzia ran her hand over face and let out a long and tired sigh. She looked over the papers and sniffled once again as tears threatened to fall. She now had to go over the duty of preparing Emily's funeral arrangements as well as preparing the adoption papers for Marimaea. Looking over the brochures and pamphlets for caskets the words suddenly became blurred and bunched together; she shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself for a moment. After taking deep breaths over and over again Lucretzia opened her eyes, and looked at the shiny pieces of paper once again. Suddenly a dizzy and nausea feeling overcame her and she abruptly got out of her chair causing it to topple and clatter to the floor. Holding a hand over her mouth she made a run for the bathroom. 

      She looked up once from her position, she sighed and shook her head causing long ruby locks of hair to fly to and fro. Her bright sapphire orbs looked around the room and she paled a shade or two before she put her feet over the side of her bed and stood on the cold wooden floor. Glancing at the picture on her nightstand her sapphire orbs began to become watery and tears threatened to fall; determination entered her eyes and they hardened.

"I will get to the bottom of this mother, this I swear to you and father." The girl silently swore to the picture that sat on her nightstand. She spun on her heel and stalked out of her temporary room and into the bathroom.

      Milliardo rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, he was now in charge of the Preventer Agency, and his first assigned task to himself was to get to the bottom to the death of his friend and teammate Emily Une. Thumbing through the stacks of papers that now resembled a small mountain atom his elegant oak desk, Milliardo found the papers he was looking for. He reclined in his rich leather seat and read over the reports of the Une murder.

       So far all the details he was able to collect were that she was shot in her home office around 9:00pm, her computers hard drive had been disassembled and taken. They tried to scan for any type of remaining data but there was none of importance and if there was it was too jumbled to piece together. Of course there was a witness to the murder, sort of it was Marimaea she was in the house at the time but was locked out of the office and Milliardo dreaded the task of having to interrogate her so early after her mother's death. There was still the coroners report left, but Milliardo just couldn't look at it, it was just too depressing for him. The armory expert said that Emily had managed to get off a shot from her gun but the bullet was yet to be found.  Milliardo leaned his head back to look at the white washed ceiling and closed his eyes

"Give me a break." He murmured out loud to himself, or so he thought. 

"I could break your arm if you wanted me too." A humorous voice filtered through the air.

Milliardo pulled his head up to spot the four younger men in his office and he couldn't help but smirk, though it died quickly as he remembered that there was a missing member of their troupe. He shook his head slowly his platinum blond locks of hair falling into and out of his sapphire eyes,

"You know, you'll cause me to have gray hairs Duo." He sighed.

"I think that's funny because that's what everyone says to me." Duo said a smile resting on his lips but vacant from his violet eyes.

 "I take it this is not a social call, if all four of you are here. What is it that I can help you with?" he asked curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Ah so you do have a brain." Duo remarked but he was far from a laughing mood. 

He walked over to the desk and sat himself in a chair; the other three followed after his example and found themselves somewhere to sit each had a dead serious expression on their face.

"Zechs," Wufei began still calling Milliardo by his former military name "we believe that the Une and Yuy cases are related." Wufei stated his voice solemn.

Milliardo raised an eyebrow at this, and leaned forward on his desk his hands clasped together, "How so?" He asked.

"Well," Quatre Winner slowly drawled, "It seems that the styles are just a tad bit similar like how from both computers in these cases had no information to be retained from them. It seems that someone has a secret, one that they'll do anything to protect. Also Heero was seriously injured in his case, as we've suspected from the copious amount of blood found in his apartment and then Emily was killed," Quatre paused as if he didn't want to say the next words.

"Well go on Quatre, I want to know all about this." Milliardo softly ordered. 

Quatre sighed and began to finish his account, "We suspect that Heero informed Lady Une of his findings and then she was…targeted."

      Marimaea rolled her eyes and sighed '_to think that I had to sneak into my own house!' _she thought incredulously. The preventers weren't allowing anyone onto the property, not even the heir to it. She rolled her eyes once again and sunk over to her mother's office, luckily for her there were no agents around '_probably out eating donuts and coffee' _she thought with a small snort. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bright yellow police tape strewn across the doorway, her heart rate began to quicken along with her breathing as her mind kept trying to go back to that night. She shook her head and a determined look entered her eyes, taking slow and deep breaths Marimaea snuck across the police tape not even disturbing it and into her mother's office. Slowly her eyes scanned the room and she spotted the almost completely destroyed computer, she shook her head and sat in the chair still placed undisturbed in front of the desk. Slowly her fingers crawled on the underside of the desk and they lay upon a protruding section of the desk, it felt like it was wood but it wasn't. She pulled it until it came loose and stuffed it into the backpack she had brought. Just because her mother's computer was destroyed didn't mean that the backup was. As quietly as she had come Marimaea left the horrible crime scene. 

      Tasha yawned as she walked to the kitchen to retrieve Heero's breakfast for the day and gasped when she spotted her Okami, sitting at the kitchen counter her bleeding arm under the watchful eyes of the grounds doctor. 

"Okami!" she gasped in surprised.

Slowly the woman turned to her, honey blond locks obscuring her midnight blue eyes and smiled. 

"Oh Tasha it's so nice to see you, I'm just here momentarily Janine is patching up my wound you see." Her Okami responded a smile still on her lips while the doctor was cutting through sinews and tissue to pull out a bullet. 

Tasha rushed to her and slowly began to panic, tears leapt to her eyes as she looked from her Okami's face to the wound.     

"Oh my, Okami…what happened, Janine is she going to be okay?" Tasha asked her eyes growing large and her lips quivering.  

"Tasha of course I'm okay, it's just a little flesh wound. Come, come." Her Okami said and gestured with her hand for Tasha to approach her. 

Tasha approached her and kneeled to her knees, and looked up into her Okami's face. Her Okami smiled and placed her hand on her freshly tear stained cheek.

"So innocent and so young, Tasha in this world that I have created for you all you do not feel pain, but out there," she impacted her point by sweeping her unwounded hand around, "Out there, there is pain. You do understand that I have created this all for you and that I had to kill that awful woman otherwise she would have taken this world away. Now Heero, I am not sure about for he and I are friends and maybe even more than that, so I keep him here until I know for sure if he is with us or against us, you understand don't you?" she asked and gazed into Tasha's eyes.

Tasha's head bobbed up and down, the tears steadily falling. "But…what if Heero is against us?" Tasha asked her lips quivering.

Her Okami gave her a knowing look but did not speak for quite a while, "I do believe you must feed him now." She said coolly and turned back to her injured arm. Tasha stood and curtsied to her Okami before she grabbed Heero's gruel for the day and quickly made her exit.

"That one there reminds me of me when I was still a child." Janine's Okami said with a nod to Tasha's retreating figure.

"Ay." Janine responded as she was finally able to pull out the bloodied bullet.     

      Tasha quickly maneuvered herself down the winding corridors the tray of gruel never tipping once. She made it to the large wooden door and carefully balancing the tray on her hand she turned the locks and opened the door. Using her body to push the door open she stepped into the room her heels lightly tapping on the cement floor. Carefully she carried the tray over to Heero and set it down in front of him.

      Heero immediately saw the tears that had stained her cheeks and he knew that she had in some way found out the truth.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly concern weaved into his voice and even present in his eyes. Instinctively he moved his hand to wipe away a newly formed tear but the clanking of his chains brought him back to reality. Tasha sniffled and wipes away a tear that had fallen.

'She's been lying to me.' She whispered and looked down at the ground casting a slight shadow to come over her beautiful features.

"Who has?" Heero asked

'Okami…she's killed, lied and stolen…I just don't know if I can trust her anymore.' She whispered.

"Tasha," he beckoned her to look up at him she did so her eyes holding so much innocence and grief. "What's really bothering you?" he asked his eyes searching hers.

She found herself lost in those prussian blue orbs, a slight mystical spell weaving around her, quickly she turned her head away breaking the spell that had befallen them. Slowly she picked up the spoon and in almost a mechanical manner she fed him. 

"Tell me Heero, if I let you go will you tell everyone about this place and about Okami?" she asked.

 He nodded his head, "Yes I will, but you've done nothing wrong correct?" he asked and caught her eyes once again; his prussian blue eyes bore into her.

'No.' she whispered and was suddenly aware of the closing gap between them, snapping herself back into reality she picked up some more food and fed it to Heero. 

Heero nodded and accepted the bitter tasting food. Tasha closed her eyes momentarily as she thought about the days past events.

"Heero…please don't side against us…or she'll kill you." She said and looked into his eyes her ginger orbs bearing all.  

      Marimaea scanned and decoded the crypt messages until it was one AM in the morning but still she worked, she was not going to give up she had made a promise to her parents. And she Marimaea Une never broke a promise, never in her life and she was damned if she were going to start now. Her mother was smart, at least a lot smarter than anyone else and especially her killer, but Marimaea knew all of her mother's secrets even some she didn't want to know. And yes she a mere 13 year-old knew how to hack into computers and decrypt messages after all she had tried to rule the world at the mere age of 7 and had nearly succeeded. Her eyes narrowed into slits when she found the latest file that had been downloaded into her mother's computer, maybe the one that had gotten her killed. Without hesitation the youth double clicked on the file and was brought into light of her mother's murder.           

      She paced in her brand new and expensive pair Kenneth Cole shoes; her eyes shut tightly and her hands clasped tightly behind her back; ignoring the burning feeling that attacked her right arm. There was something that didn't seem right to her, something a bit off about everything that had happened last night, sure she had dismantled the computer and taken the hard drive but Emily Une was supposedly smart so others said. And if she were smart she would have kept a back up just as Heero had, she'd taken care of that little problem as well. But she had found a back up sort of, although it contained no type of important information such as what she had found on Heero's back up. It still didn't add up to her, but she shrugged it off '_a back up is a back up at least I found it and destroyed it' _she thought '_if I let this little problem continue to nag at my mind I'll have no peace so I'll drop it.' _She told herself although she knew chances were that she wouldn't. She stopped her pacing and sat in her expensive leather seat, pushing one of the many buttons located on the arm she set it to massage. She leaned her head back causing long locks of honey blond hair to fall over the back of the chair, she closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber. The shrill sound of her telephone interrupted her slumber jolting her awake, she released a low grumble and picked up the phone.

"Whoever the hell this is it had better be good." She answered. 

There was no reply except a low sort of breathing into the phone; it sort of resembled a light wheezing. A low growl began in her throat and her blue eyes narrowed.

"Listen buddy I have a busy life to attend to, so if your not going to say anything hang up." she ordered into the phone. 

She began to hang up the phone when a deep and singsong voice called out,

"I know your secret."

She quickly picked back up the phone and held it to her ear, "What?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know your secret and I'm gonna tell." The voice sang out again.

She was unable to speak until she found her voice, "Yeah right listen buddy…"

"You're not who you say you are, you're gonna pay. And everyone will know." The voice sang out one final time before she heard a click and then the dial tone.

Slowly she placed the phone back onto the cradle. Her eyes narrowed as she let out a loud screech; she picked up the phone and flung it against the wall. 

TBC

Hey I saw the Shrek movie too Ley, and it is a very funny movie so you didn't ruin anything. Well now what to say nothing mostly except that my mother is going on a spring cleaner spree. (hiding in corner) she says we must clean every nook and cranny of the house (shivers) I think she's going crazy…well crazier than she is now. (hears footsteps outside of the door) uh oh *bam * Mother comes in armed with cleaning gloves and cleaning solutions.

"Come on we gotta clean!!" my mom shouts.

o.O be afraid for me…very afraid. 

As always Criticism accepted, Praise accepted and Flaming will result in a not so nice author. 


	6. Take Me With You

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. YAY I can talk again (does the happy dance) oh yeah I got my voice back, I'm bad, oh yeah.  Heh can you tell I'm happy, I was talking up a storm in English class…NO ONE CAN SILENCE ME!!!!! Okay second moment of insanity of the day, well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 6- Take Me With You

By The Pretty Penwriter

      Getting to Milliardo's office was no difficult task for the 13-year-old, what with the mediocre security. All she had to do was slink past any guards and dodge a few people in the hallway, and voila there she was. A smile lit her face as she turned the corner until she saw who was waiting outside Milliardo's office doors.

      The young woman quietly sat outside the double doors her long platinum blond locks were constrained to tight French braid and her facial features would be beautiful if not for the large, pointed eyebrows. Her feet tucked underneath her chair and her sapphire eyes intently reading a book, she did not notice the teenage girl walk up to her.

"Hello cousin Dorothy." She curtly greeted.

Casually the blonde raised her head a quirked a large eyebrow, "Ah nice to see you, cousin Marimaea." Dorothy responded none to happy to see the redheaded girl.

"Not so nice to see you." Marimaea responded in a cold tone.

"Ah it's nice to see that you haven't lost your candid personality, what with your mother's death and all." Dorothy said casually throwing the dreadful news into Marimaea.

      The teen did not show an iota of emotion, it was as if the blow hadn't even stunned her, "But I would rather it if you lost those ugly eyebrows of yours, they tend to make people paranoid that they may come alive and bite them." Marimaea retorted.

Dorothy frowned for a moment but then found a suitable retort, "But they are styled after your father's." 

"Daddy always had an inane sense of fashion." Marimaea replied lightly.

Dorothy couldn't find anything else to say '_to think I am being out smarted by a 13-year-old' _she thought incredulously. It was just then that the blonde noticed the folders Marimaea was carrying at her side. 

"Bringing Milliardo your homework?" she asked a smug look plastered to her features.

"Oh no I'm not as dull witted as you are Dorothy, I do know how to do simple math, maybe sometime I can help you with _your _homework?" Marimaea asked still not an emotion showed on her face.

Dorothy's jaws clenched together and her eyes narrowed at Marimaea, unable to come up with an appropriate return to the volley.

"Well what are you here to see Milliardo for?" Marimaea asked as she ever so slightly neared the door, while Dorothy was thinking.

      Dorothy brightened at having the attention centered on her she held her head up proudly "We'll I'm here because I have important news," she stopped momentarily to rub her suddenly itchy eyes "I have…eh HEY!" she shouted as she noticed that the teen had already taken her leave.

      Marimaea closed the door to the inner office a smirk plastered onto her features, but it died down quickly when she noticed the five pairs of eyes on her.

"Mari…how'd you get in here without anyone knowing?" Duo asked surprised

Marimaea looked at him incredulously; Duo lightly smacked his forehead,

"Oh yeah I forgot _your _not an average teenager." He replied and shook his head, his meter long braid waving to and fro.

Marimaea nodded curtly and quickly proceeded to the desk; she threw the folders down onto it and they slid to a stop in front of Milliardo.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked up one of the manila folders

"It's the reason why my mother was killed." Marimaea answered her voice serious.

      Tasha couldn't seem to keep her hands still they just kept finding something to do, either straightening up her skirt or moving around a few strands of her hair, they just wouldn't keep still. Her Okami had called an emergency assembly and she wondered what it was about, and most importantly if it were about Heero. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she was tapped on the shoulder, but she turned around and released a sigh of relief to see that it was only Teresa. The black haired and green-eyed girl was the only one in the whole palace that didn't wear medieval styled dresses; instead she wore things that the Okami gave her, like shorts or jeans. But today was different because there was an assembly she was obligated to wear a proper dress.

'What's got you so jumpy?' she whispered

'Nothing, I'm just wondering what this is about. I mean we've _never _had an assembly so I think it's pretty big, and I have this bad feeling.' Tasha replied 

Teresa giggled 'why it's not like you did anything wrong.'

'Right' Tasha responded and turned to look forward '_yeah right I haven't done anything wrong…except fall for a prisoner' _she thought sadly, a small tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away.

      An angry tapping sound was heard and the double doors were pushed open, a cloaked figure stepped into the room and immediately all talking ceased. Deep blue eyes stared over the crowd and the woman smiled, and nodded her head her blond locks bobbing up and down.

"It's nice to see all of you, I do not wish to alarm all of you; but there may be a slight problem," she took a breath as she looked over the 217 faces staring at her and continued "I will have to stay here a few days with you all, and during these days no one will be leaving the grounds. Is that understood?" she asked.

216 heads nodded unanimously while Tasha looked down at the ground and thought about the present situation.

      "I don't believe this" Milliardo said for the fifth time in that hour.

"You've got to otherwise we won't be able to figure this thing out, we have to find out how long it has been." Marimaea said.

"I still don't believe this, I'm going to talk to Relena." He said as he stood and strode purposefully to the door.

As soon as he touched the knob a voice called out, "You won't find her." 

Milliardo stopped and looked to Marimaea, she pushed up from her position of leaning against the wall and looked at him.

"You won't find her Milliardo, she's already gone." Marimaea replied.

"What do you mean Marimaea?" Duo questioned from his seat.

"Ah well glad you asked that Duo, I had an associate of mine call her and tell her he knew her secret. He called from a pay phone so not to worry about tracing it. Well needless to say she flew the coop like a bat out of hell." Marimaea said a small smirk on her features for her intelligent plan.

"You are a precocious child aren't you?" Wufei asked from his seat.

Marimaea nodded her head and then turned to Milliardo "You can't talk to her until we find her and for that we will need your help Milliardo, no excuses." Marimaea stated, her voice firm.

Milliardo slowly nodded his head and they set down to work on Marimaea's leads. 

      Tasha was like a blur as she ran down the winding hallways to the prisoner's block, the tray of food never tilting or spilling. Hurriedly she turned the locks and opened the door. Her heels quickly tapped against the cement as she sat the tray down in front of Heero.

      Heero waited patiently as she sat down the food as usual the meal for lunch was gruel. She picked up the spoon and with a shaky hand she dipped it into the gruel, but after she picked up the gruel and was moving the spoon towards Heero she dropped it. She stared at the spoon; tears sprung to her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. Heero reached out a hand and wiped her tear gently away. 

      Tasha gasped out in surprise, "You've gotten lose of them." She said stunned.

Heero nodded his head and then looked in her eyes, "You won't tell on me will you?" he asked.

Tasha shook her head, causing more tears to fall, 'no…never.' She whispered.

Heero gently wiped away the newly fallen tears "Will you help me escape?" he asked.

"Yes but only if you take me with you." she responded. 

      The tapping of footsteps startled the two, Tasha quickly moved around Heero and clasped his wrists into the manacles and then she resumed her position. She pulled out a new spoon from her pocket and began to feed him. 

      The scene looked innocent through her blue eyes, her loyal friend Tasha was feeding the prisoner Heero. She strode into the room her cloak draped leisurely around her shoulders.

" Hello Heero and how are you today?" She asked

"…" Heero didn't even look at her he turned his head away.

"Tasha, go get Leonardo and Arthur tell them to bring their instruments." The woman said, her voice was calm but her eyes were on fire. 

"Yes Okami." Tasha dutifully answered and gathered her things together, her footsteps retreated, but before she had completely left the room she looked to Heero and slowly shook her head and then disappeared from his sight. 

"You see I'm going to let them have a little fun, Heero you'll regret defying me." The woman said and her voice shook.

"I already regret meeting you." Heero muttered.

Her hand lashed out and slapped him hard causing a crisp smack sound to ring out through the room.

"That hurt me Heero, don't say things like that." She said softly.

"You've already hurt so many, Marimaea, Milliardo…basically everyone that you know and you say my words hurt you. Please spare me." Heero said his tone harsh and angry.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment and then looked to Heero. "Oh Heero, they will miss you. And so will my heart." She said her voice seemingly sincere.

"You have no heart." He spat vehemently.

"Look who's talking." She retorted 

      The door opened and this time it was two bulky looking men one had a type of whip while the other carried a sledgehammer. The woman held up three fingers and wiggled them, the one with the sledgehammer nodded and walked around Heero where his hands lay, chained together. Heero knew what was coming and closed his eyes tightly, he envisioned being back at home with his friends, he didn't even feel the sledgehammer slam into his index finger. 

      Marimaea reached for a coffee mug on the top shelf and almost had it in her grasp when Duo snatched it from her fingers.

"Now if you want to grow tall you don't want to drink this, so all those boys can whistle at your legs." He said and winked.

Her teeth began to grind together, "Duo give me that mug." She ordered her hand outstretched.

"I'm sorry you have to be 18 years or older to enjoy this beverage." Duo replied and whirled the coffee mug on his finger.

She was about to pounce on him but thought differently; instead she walked around the side of Milliardo's desk and dug through the drawer. She was about to pull out Milliardo's revolver when it was taken from her hand.

"They call me sticky fingers and little kids shouldn't be playing with guns." Duo said as he held the gun above his head.

"THAT'S IT!" the nearly on edge teenager shouted and pounced onto the 22-year-old.

      The other 4 in the room looked over to see Marimaea tickling the life out of Duo, when he was nearly gasping for air she grabbed the mug and went in search for coffee.

"I guess even she's a little edgy, we've been looking for three days and still nothing." Quatre said and sighed.

"Yeah and look over at that charity case." Wufei said with a nod of his head in Duo's direction.

Marimaea set the mug down on the counter and her eyes widened slightly and her body stiffened. 

**Flashback**

"Relena you give so much to charity, why do you do it?" a reporter asked.

Marimaea mouthed the words she knew Relena was going to say.

"Well, everyone needs something and since I have so much why don't I give something. The people out there need all the help they can get." Relena stated.

"Yes but in our reports it says you've given 2 million dollars to charities, that's a little extreme wouldn't you say?" another reporter asked.

"Well, nothing's extreme for those people that have never had a simple life." Relena replied her head cocked to the side and she gave them one of her award winning smiles.

**Flash**

Marimaea leaned her ear against the wall and listened to what was going on in her mother's office, she barely heard anything except a cold voice say, 

"Because I never had a simple life." And then the guns were fired.

**End Flashbacks**

      Marimaea turned to them and ran over to the computer, her fingers pounding on the keys rapidly. The others looked to her curiously and patiently waited for her to finish. She printed out several documents and then highlighted certain things. She held up the papers and gave them to Milliardo.

"Relena always gave so much to charity, but there was one charity she gave the most to, The Simplicity Foundation well here's the thing that charity doesn't exist. Now all we have to do is find where the money was being wired and what the money purchased, then we can pinpoint her exact location." Marimaea explained  

"This should be simple enough, Marimaea why don't you go home and sleep. You've done all you can and we'll tell you when we find something." Milliardo said as he scanned over the papers.

"Yes." Marimaea said with a short nod and made her way over to the door. As she reached the doorknob she turned back to them.

"Take me with you when you go, I want to confront her." Marimaea ordered her voice grave and an intense look in her eyes.

TBC

Heh oh well our story is winding down folks. Heh a little family moment there with Dorothy and Marimaea I think that it works. And poor Heero I didn't want this chapter to be gory, the rating is not R so no gore. But still poor Heero and I wonder what's up with Relena…hmmm you'll find out in the next chapter!


	7. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts oh there will be dreams in this one too so between // are dreams. 

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity.  Sorry that I'm kinda sorta late with this chapter but I've been sick with the flu. And I am angry with my brother for giving it to me and what tops it off is that it's my spring break! Grrrrrr (goes to hunt down older brother armed with a pitchfork and angry mob) 

Chapter 7 – Sleepless nights

By The Pretty Penwriter

      Milliardo didn't even have to think before he responded, "Absolutely not Marimaea, this will be too dangerous."

The teenage girl slowly turned to look at him; it was sapphire against sapphire as their eyes met.

"Milliardo let me go, if you do not you know in the end result I will come along anyway." She said her voice deadpan

"No Marimaea…listen I am your legal guardian and I was a friend to both your mother and father, I will not allow any danger to come to you." Milliardo said his voice softening.

"A person can be in danger by just walking outside their door, and I want to know why she did it and if she feels any regret for doing it." Marimaea said her voice soft but her eyes betrayed her raging emotions, they betrayed her thirst for revenge; for blood.

"No and that is final." Milliardo said his voice firm. 

      Carrying all the medical supplies she was sure she'd need Tasha proceeded to the prisoner's ward to tend to Heero's wounds when she passed by a door and heard loud and angry voices, she stopped to listen.

"You can't do that!! Why are you going to kill them all, I thought they were your family!" an angry voice demanded.

"You thought wrong, and I must kill them all, they know my secret. If they live than all this your home will be destroyed." The voice responded.

"I don't care," the voice becoming shaky "Nothing is worth the loss of human life." The earlier voice stated.

That voice, Tasha recognized as belonging to Teresa.

"This is…I will not have this life taken from me after all I've gone through to get it!" the other voice said angrily.

"No it's not Ida, how can you say that? What is wrong with you?" Tasha asked her voice becoming thick. 

Tasha could hear a crisp smack sound and then Teresa gasp.

"Ida no longer exists. Ida is dead, that servant girl died a long time ago." The voice said getting angrier by the moment.

"Ida you are no longer the friend I thought I had, I'm leaving now. I can no longer be a part of this." Teresa said 

Tasha could hear footsteps nearing the door when a shot rang out; and then there was a loud thump onto the floor.

Her ginger eyes widened and she moved as slow as possible back down the corridor and away from that horrid room. Only when she reached Heero's cell did she realize that the other voice was her Okami.

      Heero noticed how distressed Tasha was but he could barely keep one eye open; he kept having lapses of consciousness and then he'd be out of it. He tried not to concentrate on the pain but it was unbearable; after the sledgehammer hit they'd taken him lose of his manacles and took turns beating the life out of him. He at least knew he had three broken fingers; he lay sprawled across the hard cement floor staring up at the gray ceiling. And slowly his eyes closed and the darkness claimed him once again.  

"Oh Heero." Tasha sighed gently as she looked at his bruised and broken body.

      His right arm and left leg were twisted at an odd angle and by his breathing Tasha could tell he had a few broken ribs. She quickly set down to work; it was a stab at her heart whenever she saw a large gash or a broken bone. Slowly as if he were as fragile as a china doll she pulled his bones back into place and splintered them. She cleaned out his wounds and wrapped them in gauze; she replaced the old gauze with new and then looked over Heero to make sure she hadn't missed anything. 

      Slowly she sat on the floor and tucked her feet beneath her; gently she placed Heero's head onto her lap and looked into his face. She gently wiped a few locks of his chocolate brown hair aside. She painfully wished that he would open his purssian blue eyes so she could get lost in them, because she wished that they were anywhere but there. Grabbing a bottle of water she slowly parted his pale and dry lips to feed his body the mineral enriched water. Quickly the water bottle was emptied and she was about to move his head off her lap when he stirred and slowly opened one purssian blue eye.

"Am I dead yet?" he asked his eye searching hers.

She slowly shook her head "I wouldn't be here if you were, I'd be dead too." She responded and picked up the bowl of lukewarm oatmeal and began feeding him. 

      "Duo I think you should go home now and check on Hilde, you've been working long enough on this project and remember you've got a baby on the way." Milliardo said and stifled a yawn.

"No I really think everyone should go home," Quatre started "we've been working 4 solid days on this and still nothing…" The beeping sound of his laptop interrupted him. He quickly responded to the beeping sound and his fingers rapidly pounded on the keys, a smile began to grow on his lips and he looked to each of them, "We've found them." He simply stated

The other four men in the room quickly bounded to his side and looked at the laptop monitor.

"See this place right here," Quatre said and pointed to a spot on the screen. He moved the cursor over to it and double clicked it, which brought up a large picture of a medieval type castle. "They've been hiding here, it's a castle in Scotland. This is where the main headquarters is located I hope," he double clicked on the spending record "By the looks of it they're feeding a small village here." 

"Or an army." Wufei murmured as he looked over at the information, the light from the screen caused an eerie shadow to come over his features. 

      Lucretzia sat on the examining table and swung her legs back and forth the paper like hospital gown making an eerily loud swishing sound like sandpaper. Finally becoming way too bored she hopped off of the table and walked around the room, she looked at the many diagrams of the human body, but stopped when she came to be in front of the diagram with a pregnant woman.

"Hoping." She muttered and went back to sitting on the table. 

The door opened and Lucretzia was greeted with the face of Dr. Shields.

"Lucretzia, I've got the results right here…now you should have a family member with you for this, I've told you before. Are you sure you don't want to call someone?" The doctor cautioned again.

"Celia, I've known you since we were in OZ, that's why you're my doctor and I can consider you as family." Lucretzia said a smirk on her features.

"Sly one aren't you, so you want a surprise for Milliardo is it?" Celia asked and tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well yes and no, you know with the passing of Emily and the adoption of Mari I just don't know how he'll take it." Lucretzia answered and bit her bottom lip gently.

"So you already know don't you?" Celia asked an eyebrow raised.

"In my heart I do," Lucretzia said as she brought her hand up to rest upon her bosom. "I just came here to be sure." Lucretzia answered.

"And you wasted all my valuable time! Yes you are 8 weeks pregnant Lu and if Milliardo isn't happy I'm going to come over to your house and hit him with a frying pan." Celia said and smiled at her friend.

Lucretzia's smile grew and she ambushed her friend with a hug.

      "How long was I out for?" Heero asked when he was able to speak again.

"Oh for just a few hours maybe, you were in pretty bad shape, you still are." Tasha answered as she gathered her supplies together.

Heero painfully sat up and looked around the room, he sighed and leaned his head against a support beam. Tasha picked up the gauze that had somehow fallen to the floor and in doing so her charm bracelet shook loose of her sleeve. She stopped what she was doing and slid the silver bracelet off of her wrist; she stared at it as the tears trekked down her pale cheeks. She set the bracelet onto the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees; slowly she began to rock back and forth, still staring at the bracelet.

'Oh...Teresa, what have you gotten yourself into?' she whispered 

Heero raised an eyebrow and looked over to her, "What?" he asked. 

      She didn't seem to hear him and continued to rock back and forth and cry.  Slowly and painfully he made his way over to her and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Tasha..." he called softly.

She turned to look at him; her eyes were clouded over and looked as if they were locked in a trance.

      Milliardo tossed and turned in his sleep for what seemed to be the thousandth time in that week no matter how hard he'd try he couldn't get to sleep things just kept traveling through his mind. He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock that rested on his nightstand it read 2 AM and he had to go to the shuttle port tomorrow and start the search. He sat up and looked over at his sleeping wife, she was sleeping peacefully in fact a smile was plastered to her face. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead and somehow the smile grew, he smiled and laid back down to go to sleep; only this time his eyes did close.

//He saw a shiny object in front of him and he heard a childlike laughter, only it wasn't the laugh of his sister nor was it innocent. His eyes squinted through the rain that was pelting him and he pulled the light jacket he was wearing closer around him. 

"Relena." His childlike voice called.

There was still no reply to his call. His hair was now plastered to his forehead and kept getting into his eyes he brushed them away quickly and called again,

"Relena!" he called out for his little sister. 

There still was no reply; that only made him run faster, when he slipped and fell into a pit of darkness.// 

      Milliardo shot up in bed he was covered in a cold sweat; he squinted against the unrelenting sun that poured through the windows. He looked to his side to see that Lucretzia was gone; he then looked at the clock it read 8 AM, he stretched and got out of bed to get dressed. After he finished bathing and getting dressed he hurried down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple off of the counter. He was about to leave out the door when Lucretzia's voice beckoned him,

"Milliardo I need to talk to you." She called.

Milliardo took a quick glance at his watched and deciding that he had enough time he went to see what it was his wife wanted.  He strolled hurriedly into the sunroom to see his wife sitting in the willow chair her feet tucked beneath her; somehow there was some type of glow about her, one that Milliardo couldn't describe. He gave her a peck on the cheek,

"Good morning and what is it that you are going to talk to me about?" He asked.

Lucretzia suddenly felt a tad bit nervous '_Oh I don't know if I tell him now, he's about to go on a mission and I don't want him distracted about me or anything, distractions could get him killed. I know when he gets back, we'll make a dinner date that'll work' _her head titled to the side and her long locks of platinum black hair spilled from being tucked behind her ear, they caught the rays of the sun and gave an almost heavenly appearance.

"Well, I want you to be careful out there Milliardo; I only have one love and that's you. When you come back safe and alive…I have to tell you something important. I know you're in a hurry right now so I won't tell you now, but just be careful okay." Lucretzia said and then stood and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Milliardo kissed her head, "I will, and I will always come home to you Lucretzia. I love you." He promised

"And I will always love you." She responded, as the hug broke apart.

Milliardo nodded and turned to walk away, Lucretzia waited until the door closed until she let out a sigh of relief. She went to the window and watched as he slowly pulled out of the drive and speed away; she placed her hand onto her stomach and smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be back; and then I can tell you about the baby." She said to no one, or so she thought.

'And I'm sure he'll be very proud.' A teasing voice whispered from out the shadows.

Lucretzia's eyes widened and she didn't even have time to react before her vision clouded and her whole world went black.

TBC

Yes I was sick all this week and today and yesterday were the first two days in which I was able to get out of my bed and make it to the computer. The other days the computer was off, and every time I turned it on it had this greenish sort of tint to it…but so did everything else in my world at the time so yeah today and yesterday I was able to type YAY!!! (Has brother tied and bound in the corner) it was his fault in the first place why I was sick, and my whole family got sick and now my poor little mommy is sick. Yeah I said mommy, because I feel bad for her if she has what I had it hurts to move and the world is spinning. (Goes to make chicken noodle soup) now I'm off to eat my chicken noodle soup even though I absolutely hate it, and then I am going back to bed, I'm still sick. =( Here's a quote most people should know "Most siblings aren't that bad , they just want to hug you to spread disease." 


	8. Realization

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts oh there will be dreams in this one too so between // are dreams. 

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Heh…late no way!! Sorry, if you think this is late I haven't been on FF.net lately…in fact I may be leaving it too many changes and not many for the better but shhh I'll tell you when the time comes and where I'll be going. ~_^

Chapter 8- Realization 

By The Pretty Penwriter

      Heero opened his eyes only to find that he was once again in his manacles and a pair of brown eyes dancing at him. Heero narrowed his purssian blue eyes until they were slits and watched as the figure made its way out of the shadows, and slithered up next to him. 

"So you're him, I don't see what it is." The man hissed and shook his head throwing the blond hair out of his eyes.

Heero sneered at this blond man and sent hate through his glare, "Who are you?" Heero asked his voice calm, but his eyes on fire.

"I can't see why, she'd spend all her time here. Just what is it exactly you two do down here, that keeps her here all day?" he asked, Heero could have sworn that this man resembled everything of a snake. 

"What who are…" Heero began to ask but then it dawned on him he was speaking about Tasha "I tell her stories of the war what's it to you?" He asked his voice cold and menacing.

      The blond haired man began to pace his pale hands clasped behind his back, "Stories ha! That's what you're telling me, next thing I know you may begin to say dragons exist!" the blond man exclaimed.

"Well actually there is a dragon called the Kimoto Dragon, it's not found in this part of the world," Heero began saying a smug smirk pasted onto his features. Only when the blonde man punched him did the smirk falter, the man may have been pale and skinny but he packed quite a punch.

"I don't need that crap from you," the man began and continued pacing once again. "I'm sure the Okami won't be very pleased to hear a rumor about you and Tasha having a sort of relationship." He threatened.

"Yeah like she'd believe you, you're nothing but a lower classed lout." Heero responded the smug look once again overcame his features.

"You," The man began and was about to hit Heero once again when the door opening and then slamming shut interrupted him. 

Tasha stood there her fists clenching the food tray she was carrying and the blood drained from her face, one could not tell that she was angry unless you saw how rigid she stood. 

"Raphael, I'm sure the Okami will not appreciate the treatment of her prisoner in this way, and he is my charge. I suggest that you leave before I become upset." She said her voice soft but in an eerie sort of way as if it were the calm before the storm.

      The tension in the room caused for it to become completely silent, silent enough for Heero to hear the mice scratching in the walls. The man named Raphael stopped what he was doing and turned to leave, but not before throwing Heero a deathly glare over his shoulder. Tasha's heels tapped across the floor as she made her way to Heero and set the breakfast tray onto the floor, she lifted the cover and exposed the piping hot pancakes, eggs and sausage. 

"Tasha," Heero said softly as he watched her cut up the food, she responded with a nod signaling him to continue. "I think we ought to be wary of that one." Heero warned.

"He's nothing but a bully Heero." She responded softly as she continued cutting up the food.

"Bullies become dangerous, when jealousy is involved." Heero warned.

"Heero don't be worried." She said softly and began to pour the syrup; the dark liquid took its time coming out of the flask. 

Heero reached out his newly freed hand and grasped her hand gently, before the dark liquid had time to touch the food, "Tasha please be careful." He warned.

A light blush slowly crawled to her face as she looked at his hand holding onto hers, "eh I promise I will." She assured

A smirk made its way to Heero's face as he seemed completely oblivious to her blush, "So are you gonna put syrup on those pancakes or should I?" he asked as he released her hand. 

      Duo rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the leather headrest of the seat; he released a tired sigh and closed his eyes.

"Have a rough night?" Trowa asked and when the longhaired pilot didn't respond he called out his name. "Duo?" he asked.

Duo shook his head and opened up his eyes, they were glassy with lethargy and an unidentified emotion. "Hilde wouldn't stop crying, she begged me not to go, she said that she had a bad feeling about this. I spent half the night trying to get her to calm down, it wasn't good for the baby." He answered, seriously. No grin on his features no type of happiness lit the young mans face and it's what worried the other pilots.

"Maybe you should have stayed." Quatre thought out loud his thumb, index and middle fingers resting on his chin thoughtfully.

Duo shook his head, causing long chestnut locks to fly to and fro, and gave a sad smile,

"I could never do that, I've lost count of how many times Heero has saved my ass on and off the battlefield, and he's my best friend I couldn't possibly do that to him at the one time he needs my help," Duo said his voice and face dead serious. "Besides if I don't go who's gonna keep you four in line?" he asked and a slight twinkle had returned to his eyes.

"Yeah right Maxwell, and if you're going to sleep, there are cabins on this shuttle you know." Wufei said and pointed down the aisle. 

      Duo gave Wufei a smirk and got out of his seat then proceeded to lumber down the aisle and to the cabins. Milliardo shook his head and had to smile at the four, but something nagged at him that something was dreadfully wrong at home, with his wife. But he only shrugged his shoulders and began to concentrate on flying the shuttle; the preventers' base was already awaiting their arrival.

      The red head teen changed her position of being cramped in the small little baggage compartment and was about to get out when she heard someone enter the cabin. She held back a whine and held her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be found, whoever it was neared the little compartment she was in and their cologne tickled her nose. She held her breath and resisted the urge to sneeze, she felt she was on the edge of sneezing when whoever it was moved away from the compartment and she heard them sink into the springs of the bunk below. She suppressed a loud groan; slowly and as quiet as possible she readjusted her position and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. 

      Hilde couldn't stop pacing the floors until she just decided to stop and call Lucretzia. She walked over to the phone but passed a full length mirror on the way she stopped and looked at her ballooning stomach and smiled, gently she placed her hand over her swollen stomach and smiled, but she frowned slightly at the butterfly print maternity dress. She'd only worn it because it was a gift from Quatre otherwise she'd burn the thing. She shrugged and made it over to the vid phone, she dialed the number to the Peacecraft mansion, only to receive the annoying "We're sorry but this number is not available at the time, the server is down." And then the usual and infinite dial tone, she looked at the little vid phone puzzled and tried Milliardo's home office phone only to receive the same message. She was really beginning to worry now; instead she dialed the office phone of Sally Po soon to be Chang. 

"Hello…oh Hilde!" Sally answered not too surprised by the tears that were in the younger woman's eyes.

"Sally the server is down at the Peacecraft mansion and no one is picking up." Hilde said her voice panicking.

Sally quirked an eyebrow and became a bit worried but not panicked.  "Hilde are you sure maybe you dialed the wrong number." Sally reasoned.

Hilde's temper flared but she restrained from yelling at her friend and replied in a calm voice "No I didn't dial the wrong number and I dialed Milliardo's office phone the message is the same…now do you want me to go over there by myself and unarmed or are you going to come with me and bring a gun?" Hilde asked her eyes fiery.

Sally swallowed and nodded "I'll be over there shortly and I'll bring an agent with me, we'll swing by and pick you up. Oh and Hilde wait until we pick you up." Sally commanded and ended transmission.

Hilde let out a frustrating cry "Of course I'll go no where I can't even get my damn shoes on!" she shouted and stormed up to her room to find a pair of shoes that would fit her swollen feet.

      Ten minutes later and after she had thrown many different shoes around her bedroom Hilde came back downstairs just in time as Sally rang the doorbell. Hilde picked up her jacket off the hook and opened the door, Sally nodded at Hilde and the two made it to the car, where a blonde haired and blue eyed woman waited her arms crossed and her and looking straight ahead.

"Who's the newbie? " Hilde asked cocking her thumb in the woman's direction.

"Midii Une." Sally answered dryly, glancing out of the corner of her eye watching Hilde's reaction. 

The pregnant woman stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened, "You shiting me…" she murmured but instantly regretted it. "Ah don't tell Duo I said that, he says profanity is bad for the baby." Hilde said and got into the backseat, she had a time securing the seatbelt, but she finally got it. 

Sally shook her head and smiled as she got into the front seat, she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The suburbia scene passed quickly and then the rich estates showed up, Sally brought the car to an abrupt halt and stared with her mouth agape. The Peacecraft mansion was in flames.

Marimaea opened her eyes and squinted at the bright lights, she closed her eyes again and then bolted upright, the last time she remembered storage compartments weren't bright. 

"Hello there sunshine." A cheerful voice spoke out,

Marimaea looked around and saw the faces of Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and smiled sheepishly.

"And you're in a ton of it." Wufei muttered

"I was waking up well because the shuttle had landed when I heard something in the luggage compartment, now being the concerned person that I was I thought it was a gas leak. When I open the compartment, and low and behold a redheaded teenager." Duo explained in a joking manner but he was anything but in a joking mood.

"I told you that there was no way you'd stop me," Marimaea said and stood, "So are we leaving or not?" she asked.

Duo moved quickly and had her hand handcuffed to the leg of the bed, "Yes we are going somewhere but, you are staying here. Bye for now Marimaea." Duo said and turned to leave, his long chestnut braid twirling behind him.

"Sorry for the odd accommodations." Quatre apologized and left after Duo.

Trowa and Wufei just smirked at her and left, closing the door.

"Bastards!" she shouted after them, but as soon as she no longer heard their footsteps she produced a handcuff key.

"Obstacles are always expected." She muttered and unlocked the handcuff.

She pulled her pistol out of the position tucked in her pants and checked the bullet chamber and cocked it back.

"Revenge will be sweet." She said, as she looked at the gun her eyes empty and hollow.

Lucretzia opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom; her ankle was securely imprisoned in iron, she moved her hand to her head and closed her eyes. Everything to her was in a haze; they must have drugged her but with what? A familiar voice spoke out to her,

"Don't worry it's only a mild sedative, it won't harm you or your baby."

"Huh what? Why are you doing this to me?" Lucretzia asked and tried to figure out where she had heard that voice before, tears stung at her eyes.

"Oh you're just insurance, consider yourself lucky, you're home is now in flames." The voice said and Lucretzia heard footsteps near her.

"Mari…no…" she sobbed the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Look at that only worried about that brat and not your servants, you rich people make me sick," The voice said and roughly grabbed Lucretzia by her chin and made her look into their blue eyes. "You only care about your own kind." 

Lucretzia's inky blue eyes widened as she murmured the woman's name, "Relena…"

TBC

AHHHHHHH!!! I finally did it!! I finally did it!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! (Clears throat) eh another insane moment, well as I said I may be changing sites, well because FF.net is beginning to become a wee bit what shall I say expensive…I may be switching to a different site or I may not it depends on FF.net , if I don't like where they're going in the "changes". Yeah you all know what "changes" I'm talking about. If I do change sites I will be sure to inform you and I will give you a link to the site(s).


	9. Missing

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts oh there will be dreams in this one too so between // are dreams. 

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Heh…late no way!!

Chapter 9- Missing 

By Destiny 

      //Relena stood facing the open balcony door, casting a pale light over her features and caused her silk nightgown to shimmer softly in the light, her wheat blonde hair loose and her hands clasped behind her back. Her blue eyes never wavering in staring into the bright morning rays of light and her lips never saying a word to the woman who now waited in her room, she turned away from the window and sighed. She held her head in her hands and cried, 

'What am I doing?' she whispered to herself and sobbed.

The other woman made no move to comfort her or to even say a word, her violet eyes just staring at Relena, never wavering. Relena moved over to the wall and began pounding her fist upon it, 'what am I doing?' she whispered to herself once again and sobbed. 

      Still the other woman made no move in Relena's direction nor did she offer any words of advice, she just stood there.

"I can't kill my family." Relena moaned.

It was now the other woman reacted, her voice sounded fragile but there was no mistaking the anger that was there. "They are not your family. You took them from me." The woman stated.

Relena whirled around and faced the pale beauty that stood in her room, the fatal scar across her throat still a vivid red and the murderous liquid dared not to fall, for there was none left within her. 

"Why!! Why do you haunt me still!!" Relena shouted at the other woman.

"Because you stole what is mine." She replied

"No! It was an accident I meant nothing by it, it was an accident I swear it was!" Relena shouted.

"So was Emily an accident too, and Teresa?" the other woman asked, and as she said those name, those two women appeared. Pale and their wounds still vividly present.

"No…I wanted to keep it all, I _needed _to keep it all." Relena stated her voice above a whisper.

"So you admit my death was no accident?" the pale blonde woman asked, her violet eyes boring into Relena's blue ones. 

Relena stared into the violet eyes and still she shook her head, "It was an accident." She murmured.

"I doubt this," the woman said and her had fluttered to her throat to show off the wound "Was hardly an accident." She stated her voice as cold as ice.

      "Mine was no accident," Emily stated and with the flick of her wrist the bedroom scene changed to an office.

Two women stood facing each other one fired, her bullet piercing the others skull, while the other woman had choked and shot her arm. The brown haired, brown-eyed woman fell to the floor dead with her injury while the other stood victorious and began to destroy the computer. "I had a daughter for God sake!"

      "I doubt that mine was either," Teresa stated her eyes as hard as the emerald green that they were. The scene changed from an office to a library, as one black haired woman walked away the other pulled out a gun and shot her in the back, she fell to the floor the blood gurgling in her mouth. "Talk about stabbing me in the back."

"I'm sorry!" Relena shouted 

      They heard her words but did not believe them, when finally the pale blonde woman waved her hand in the air and the library wavered into a forest. Two small girls stood face to face, one a platinum blonde the other a honey blonde. Their eyes' stared into each other violet against a dark blue. 

"Hi my name is Relena." The platinum blond curtsied in her fluffy and expensive dress.

While the other moved forward to touch the dress the extravagant silk slipping between her fingers; when she raised the sharp and rusty shears…

      "No!!" Relena shouted and closed her eyes "Demons be gone!" she shouted

"Than you'd be the only one leaving." The pale blond was no longer a woman but now a young child, but the wound was still present and her violet eyes on fire. She was now the only one left in the room.

"Why are you doing this why?" Relena asked.

"Why Ida, you know don't you?" the blond child asked.

Slowly her head nodded and she answered, "Yes I do Relena."//

Relena opened her eyes and was immediately awake, she could never escape the past much less her dreams. She felt her forehead and wiped off the cold sweat that beaded there. Reaching out with her hand she grabbed the anti-depression pills and threw them against the wall, in fact she stood up and cleared off her whole nightstand that was aligned with bottles of medication that had been prescribed to her, they all made a loud clanging sound as they crashed onto the hardwood floor.

      Duo jolted along with the jeep on the badly paved road, and looked around at the brilliant castles and lush green fields. He sighed and turned his attention back onto the four men in the jeep, each silent and concentration on the mission at hand. They had with them a small arsenal and enough explosives to destroy a small village.

"Guys, I was wondering; what if all that food and provisions isn't for an army, but rather civilians." Duo offered to his teammates.

The other four men brooded over that idea until finally Milliardo spoke, " I suppose that can be a possibility so no shooting and asking questions later." 

"Never planned on shooting." Wufei said as he finished polishing his katana, the sunlight bounced off of it and gave it an ethereal glow. 

"That goes for slicing and dicing too." Milliardo added 

Wufei raised and eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders and sheathed his sword. Duo smirked and looked out again over the fields, when his cell phone rang jolting him out of his reverie. Unclipping the ringing phone from his belt Duo answered it,

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Duo...is Milliardo with you?" Came his wife's trembling voice.

"Hilde? What's wrong, tell me." Duo coaxed his wife he himself now worried.

"Duo…the Peacecraft mansion was burned down and we can't find Lucretzia or Marimaea." She replied.

      Marimaea snuck down to the jeep storage she slid into the drivers seat, flipping down the sun visor she smirked when the keys fell from its hiding place and into her lap.  Grasping the main key she shoved it into the ignition and started the car, when an attendant stepped out and began waving for her to get out. She in turn smirked at the attendant and pressed down the gas pedal and sped out of the lot. A trail of dirt and dust was left behind her as she made her way down the winding trail. 

      Heero shook himself awake and opened his eyes; he looked around the dark room specked with dawn light that filtered through the grate in the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly and went about picking the locks on the manacles, he had just about gotten to be a professional about it, and he could now pick the locks in less than 2 minutes. He'd almost just about slid one off when the door opened; quickly he slid his hand back within the restraint and looked up. He was relieved to see that it was only Tasha. He smiled at her and finished sliding his hand out of the restraint and waved. She rolled her eyes and giggled at his antics, she walked across the floor and placed his breakfast tray onto the floor. The aroma of pancakes hit him and she uncovered the plate piled with pancakes and eggs.

"The cook wouldn't let me have any meats today, he said I'd been eating too much of it." She apologized and handed him his utensils. 

"Well you've gone out of your way already with giving me these hot meals instead of the usual gruel, and I thank you." Heero said as he began cutting up his pancakes.

"I wish you weren't in these conditions to begin with," Tasha said and drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "In fact I wish that I wasn't here." She muttered bitterly. 

Heero looked to her and raised an eyebrow, he was worrying about her odd behavior recently, it had begun a few days ago and she wasn't telling him why.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" he asked concern in his eyes and tone.

"Everything." She muttered and turned away from him, she looked at a distant spot on the wall, it was obvious that she wasn't going to say another word.

Heero placed down his utensils and stopped eating suddenly he wasn't hungry, "Tasha, please tell me what's the matter." He asked.

She shook her head and stood, she picked up the tray and the rest of the utensils and left the room. As soon as she had closed the door she leaned against it and murmured, 'everything I thought I knew is a lie.'

TBC

Heh I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be starting a mailing list so just leave your email in your review. Yeah it seems as though I'm staying on a wee bit longer with FF.net, ONLY because of a few friends of mine. Well I hope you all enjoy the next chapters to come. 


	10. A Couple Of Heavy Hearts

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Heh…late no way!! Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. Wildfire's Flame I will need to check out your site before I decide to join it, and even though I do not like the direction in which FF.net is taking I will continue to stay with them, until otherwise. ~_^

Chapter 10- A Couple Of Heavy Hearts 

By A Cruel Destiny 

      Lucretzia's eyes darted around the room, finally the sedative had worn off and she was able to take in the lavish surroundings, which were now her prison.  She held back another sob as she thought about how her adopted daughter may be dead, and that she and her unborn child may fall victim to this woman whom she had once thought to be her friend. Calculations began running through her head on an escape route but so far she was reduced to being chained, and injected with sedatives every few hours. Her chamber doors opened and a young girl made her way into the room, her bronze hair swept up into a graceful bun and her ginger eyes wide. She carried a tray with her, Lucretzia couldn't tell what was being contained on the tray but she could tell that it smelt really good. She set the tray down in front of Lucretzia on the bed and lifted the tray; on the plate there was enough food for two people, pancakes, eggs, sausages and bacon. Off to the side there was an empty glass and a pitcher of orange juice, as well as a small paper cup that contained pills. Lucretzia's eyes stared at the pills suspicious of their nature.

      "Oh please Lucretzia, they are maternity pills you will need them for you and your baby. And about the breakfast you are expecting so no stimulants for you at all. I've brought new clothes for you so if you want to shower and change I will help you as long as you promise not to try and escape, there are armed guards outside and they're not really nice. I should know they've bullied me once or twice." The young girl rambled on and smiled at Lucretzia who still held a clueless look on her face, when finally she blinked.

"Uh okay, and may I ask who you are?" Lucretzia asked puzzled.

"My name is Tasha I will attend to you during your stay," Tasha greeted and curtsied but then leaned in next to Lucretzia and whispered 'I will also be assisting in the escape of you and Heero.' 

Lucretzia's eyes widened but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"So…he's alive?" She asked meekly

Tasha nodded the curls on the side of her head bobbing up and down. The smile on Lucretzia's face widened and tears shone in her inky blue eyes. 

      Duo's eyes wouldn't close at all they were just wide with shock, that Lucretzia may be dead. Until with the persistent calling of his named he returned his attention back to the phone.

"Hilde, Mari is okay, she stowed away on the shuttle as for the other problem I'll get right back to you." He said and hung up quickly.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre looked at him questionably about his reactions. He frowned in their direction and that only caused their fears to grow, luckily for him Milliardo was up front driving the jeep. He motioned to the others to close into a tight circle; he then relayed to them what Hilde had told him.

'Guys, the Peacecraft mansion was burned down, and Lucretzia can't be found anywhere.' He whispered 

They each much or less had the same reaction as he did, a look of complete and utter shock passed over each of their faces, they then looked to the front of the jeep where they could see the back of the blond man's head; he was completely oblivious to the speculations of the death of his wife.

      Midii Une's eyes clouded over with a complete and utter rage that filled her every being as she watched the mansion burn down. It was as if her normally calm and tranquil sapphire eyes had suddenly jumped to life with a deadly fire. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the house, oh yes she knew who did this and she knew their style. Ignoring the shouts of her commanding officer and the accompanying passenger she barreled into the house the fire more intense, than the fire she had felt as a child. She ran to the largest doors, her arm shielding her eyes as she ran, the doors were barricaded from the outside with medal bars. She could hear the cries from inside the room and the pounding on the door by the poor souls locked in the burning hellhole. Gritting her teeth together she placed her hands on the bar, she expected the pain but not the intense pain that tore through her hands, arms and up to her brain. She closed her eyes and shut off the pain and concentrated on saving those innocents trapped inside, she pulled and finally removed the first bar; and then on to the second, she avoided looking at her hands knowing what they would look like. The smell of her own flesh burning made her nauseous but she pressed on and removed the second and third bars, it was but the fourth remaining, the fire was getting worse and licking at her back and face, but still she pressed on. The fourth bar finally gave way and with what was left of her strength she kicked open the door, which was weakened by being burned, she was met with panicked faces blackened with soot. 

      They looked to her tired blue eyes for guidance, it were as if those people older than her were children that needed to be led. Her body was renewed with adrenaline and determination as she nodded her head.

"Help those to weak to run, and we need to move quickly." She ordered. 

Those strong enough nodded and helped the elder servants, assured that they were ready Midii turned and led them out of the house and to the front yard and back to the car, but now fire engines and ambulances waited as well. She reached the front gate before she finally gave into exhaustion and fainted, letting the darkness claim her. But the last thought that ran through her mind before all light blinked out of existence to her was '_I hope you forgive me now, Trowa.'_

      Heero waited patiently for Tasha to come through the doors, she was a wee bit later than usual and it was a cause for concern now that they had begun making plans of escape. Finally the door creaked open and in stepped Tasha carrying the tray of food. This time when Heero waved she did not giggle or even smile only shake her head and placed down the tray of food.

"They've kidnapped Lucretzia, Heero," she paused when she saw Heero's eyes widen "But she is okay for the moment I am tending to her, she knows that you are safe. So far, but I am afraid that SHE is getting impatient and may make a move at any moment; we will need to move quickly. Or we could wait for your friends." She looked in his cobalt blue eyes, for the moment she was lost in them and forgot about all her troubles. 

"Yeah, I would guess that we should wait for them now." Heero said nodding.

"Yes, since Lucretzia is with child." Tasha mumbled, but Heero heard her words and was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Ah, so Milliardo will have a kid, I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." He mused aloud a miniscule smile resting on his lips.

"It'll be nothing if we do not hurry." Tasha said snapping Heero back to reality.

      His cobalt blue eyes hardened and he looked down. Tasha regretted no longer looking into his eyes, she now felt cold and lost without staring into those cobalt depths, now reality crashed back into her. She placed the food try down and moved away from Heero, she wrapped her arms around herself and silently cried as she thought that her friend might be dead, that she too may be next. And that she loved a man that didn't feel the same about her. She dropped to her knees and hugged herself tighter as the tears steadily flowed from her ginger eyes and down her cheeks. She gasped when she felt arms encircle her, and she looked up into his cobalt blue depths, she lost all control of herself and fell into his chest the sobs wracking her body back and forth. Heero whispered soothing words into her ear and smoothed back her hair with his hand. After crying for a good ten minutes Tasha sniffled and looked up at Heero her eyes held nothing but confusion.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Heero asked 

'_Say something! Don't just stare into his eyes!' _Tasha shouted to herself. She stiffly nodded her head.

"Heero, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of everything that if actually do get away from here, what will I do, who will I live with, how will I live?" She asked him and her eyes teamed with tears once again.

      Heero lifted his hand and gently wiped away a lone tear that trekked down her cheek. "I'll take care of you." He promised.

She nodded her head but she still had a heavy heart and so she continued, "A few days ago…I think…I think Relena killed my best friend Teresa and I fear that I may be next if she finds out about this whole operation." Tasha explained.

Heero nodded his eyes hardened and deep thought, until he finally came to a decision. "Then ask to be assigned somewhere else, I can't risk your death." He told her and looked away from her.

Tasha didn't even need to think of her answer "No I will not leave you Heero." She said a determine spark in her eyes. 

Heero looked back to her, "But you said you were afraid, and if Relena would kill your friend its likely that she may kill you and I can't risk that." He replied.

"And I can't risk being stationed away from you Heero, not everyone is as caring as I am, neither do most people here act human." She said and Heero felt her shudder slightly.

"Then what else is wrong?" Heero questioned.

She quickly turned away and her eyes concentrated on an invisible spot on the wall, Heero sighed and with his hand he turned her chin so he could look into her eyes, the window to her soul. Her eyes began to tear up once again but she was determined not to let a tear fall. 

"Tasha?" Heero called her name softly.

She still would not respond to him instead she laid her head against his chest and sighed. 'I've broken a rule' she whispered into his shirt, the tears once again threatened to fall but she held them back.

"What rule is that?" Heero asked curiously.

'This.' Tasha murmured before she reached her hands out to his head and pulled his lips onto her own. 

      Unbeknownst to the couple they had an observer and his brown eyes hardened over with hatred. He slithered like a shadow out of the prison block and up to the living chambers to the largest room where his Okami was waiting. He rapped on the door three times and she slowly opened the door, the torchlight's of the hallway casting a sinister shadow to overcome her features. 

"What do you want Raphael?" She asked.

"Okami, I bring you news." He replied.

"What type of news?" she asked her eyes narrowing at the pitiful excuse of a human that waited in her hallway. 

"Of a betrayal." He answered.

An eyebrow quirked and she opened the door to her room wider to allow him to pass. 

TBC

ARGH! SAP! Maybe there should've been a warning? (shrugs) oh well you've read it, so tell me what you think. Criticism and praise accepted. Blatant flaming will be replied with a very angry author, I warn you it is not a wise decision to make crazy people angry. And now one of my personal quotes "Jump for joy!!! Just not off a building." 


	11. Promises

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Shi no tenshi, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 11- Promises 

By Aku Tenshi

      Heero's eyes widened '_what is she doing!' _he shouted to himself, as he gently pushed Tasha away, she couldn't hide the pain and surprise that lay in her eyes. She turned her head and looked down at the cement floor.

"I thought this would happen, I'm sorry Heero." She apologized and stood to leave.

Heero grasped onto her arm and stood along with her but he would not let go of her arm, she turned to look at him bewildered at his actions. She was even more surprised as she brought herself to look into those, two prussian blue depths, to see anger. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, Relena would kill you if she knew about this?!" he demanded his tone harsh.

Tasha shook her head and flung her arms around Heero, "Without you I am dead." She told him and turned and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. 

Heero stared after her and shook his head _'Don't get yourself killed over me.' _He thought after her and dragged himself back to the manacles and clasped his wrists within them.

      Midii Une regained conscious a day later after her escapade the bright lights of the hospital room burned her eyes and caused her to close again. After a few times of opening her eyes, her pupils adjusted to the brightness and she looked around the room and frowned. Picking up her arm, which had now become a great effort, Midii pressed the nurse call button. After several minutes of waiting a young woman clad in a bleached white nurses dress, complete with a white cap and white sneakers, she smiled when she looked at Midii, the smile reached her brown eyes.

"Well I'm glad to see you awake, Ms. Une. I'll just call your commanding officer and then we'll see how fast we can move you out of here." The nurse with the even bleach white teeth responded.

"G…good." Midii was able to croak out and then closed her eyes to have a brief nap.

When she woke up again to the constant poking in her arm she was quite annoyed, it hadn't seemed like she had slept at all. Cracking open one eye Midii looked to see whom her visitor was, her eyes opened fully when she saw that it was Sally.

"Ma'am" Midii greeted and made a move to salute but Sally held up her hand.

"That was good work you did back there Midii, but tell me how did you know that there were people inside the house?" Sally asked.

Midii took in slow and deep breaths and looked straight into Sally's eyes, "Simple, I know her style," Midii said and continued at Sally's questioning glance "Her name is Ida, but you people have come to know her as Relena Peacecraft. When in fact the real Relena Peacecraft is dead." 

      Milliardo knew that something was direly wrong, for every few seconds one of his comrades would spare him a pitying glance and then quickly look away. Until after the fifth hour of the stakeout he dropped his night vision binoculars.

"What is it?" he demanded more than asked.

The four hesitated and looked to each other then back to Milliardo their hands either in their pockets or fidgeting. Milliardo crossed his arms and glared intently at each of them.

"This is a direct order, tell me what you all are so wired about?" he demanded.

"We didn't think that we should tell you," Duo started 

"Tell me what!" Milliardo demanded.

"Your house…it was destroyed," Duo started once again.

"Lucretzia! What about Lucretzia!" Milliardo demanded hysterical.

"They, they can't find her Milliardo." Duo finished.

The tall blond man stood there his hands clenching and unclenching, his jaw tight and his eyes glaring hard at no spot in particular. When finally he did speak, his voice was so hollow and his eyes so empty, it seemed as if he had no soul at all.

"Relena will pay for this, she will pay." He said and turned back to go to the jeep.

The other four looked at each other and ran after him, they found him checking artillery and arming himself.

"We move out in an hour, get ready now." His voice held no room for discussion.

The other four nodded and prepared for their assault on the castle, that loomed just over the hillside like a threatening omen of bad things to come.

      Marimaea zipped over the road, the wind whipping through her hair and waving it like a blood soaked flag behind her. Her sapphire eyes were hard and filled with determination. The gun sat on the passenger seat besides her resting on top of the map, the sun bounced off of it and against the sunglasses, that she picked up in one of her small pale hands. She placed the glasses over her eyes and stared at the road, true the scenery was beautiful, but she didn't notice her mind was one something else, something deadly. She turned on the radio and picked a station that blared hard rock music that exactly fit her mood, bleak and dreary. Thoughts of revenge and pain ran through her mind as well as thoughts of regret but she pushed that aside for now and concentrated on the more deadly emotions, the emotions that fueled her rage. Sure she looked calm and tranquil now, but inside a monster was running itself ragged trying to escape, but she quelled it with her determination. Her pale face glistened lightly at the few tears that had managed to escape, not tears of sorrow, but tears of anger.

"I will kill you Relena." She promised, herself and God her witness. 

      Relena nodded her head at what her fateful servant was saying but she did not believe a word of it. _'Tasha is loyal to me, she would never do these things that he is saying, NEVER! Raphael must be lying, I cannot accept these accusations as truth.' _ She thought to her herself.

"Raphael, I do not believe a word that you are saying, Tasha would never betray me like that, never." She spoke softly but she was confused and angry.

"It is Okami, I swear it. I even saw them kissing, imagine that kissing! They are both traitorous and should be killed." Raphael said determined to make her believe him.

"How can I believe you when you try anything to have Tasha. This may all be a ploy, a trick just so you can save Tasha and she can fall madly in love with you at Heero's expense." Relena responded.

"But Okami would I lie to you?" he asked.

"To have Tasha I believe that you would do anything, but part of me is willing to believe you so, I want proof. Either a picture, recording or tape, if I don't get it Raphael then you will be severely punished for lying to me." She said her voice dripping with ice.

Raphael stiffened and nodded, and like a snake he slithered out of her bedchambers and to his own quarters to devise a plan.

Relena closed her door and turned out the lights to her room, true it was still light outside but she was tired now, and reached for a pill that sat on her nightstand. She popped the blue pill into her mouth and chewed the pill making loud crunching noises as she grinded it with her teeth, '_I don't believe that Tasha would do that, I mean she wouldn't not ever she's one of my best friends she would never. I mean Tasha is so pure hearted and innocent she would never do something so treacherous, surely Raphael is lying.' _Relena thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.  

      Tasha threw herself down onto her comfy bed and closed her eyes, she'd take a brief nap and then go and talk with Lucretzia. She didn't even bother to clean up her tearstained face, only let the tears slide down her pale cheeks and soak through her bed linens. Her heart screamed at her and her mind screamed at her, the two saying the complete opposite thing but she didn't care. All of a sudden she was deathly tired and could no longer keep her eyes open. She just wanted everything to stop and end, but her mind kept running, it kept going over the recent event analyzing every little thing. Gauging over Heero's reaction and everything that he said her eyes tear brimmed and her eyelids growing heavy but she couldn't get his angry cobalt blue eyes out of her mind. They tortured her in her sleep, because every time she closed her eyes she would see his angry gaze piercing her heart. She got out of bed and went to the window; opening it she climbed out and stepped onto the small landing that was just outside her window.  She stared at the fields and gardens, reaching up she released her hair of the bun and her knee length bronze hair tumbled down her back and blew in the wind. To anyone passing by they would think she was a beautiful woman with no troubles, and they would think she had everything that she had ever wanted, but that was far from the truth. She didn't have the man she loved, and by the looks of things she never would.

TBC

Well…tell me what you think. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I used to but my English teacher thinks that the end of the year means you give out as many projects as possible. Yeah not a good excuse, why you may ask, because it's the truth. I'll try to be as quick as I used to be with the updates ~_^ 


	12. Catlike

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 12- Catlike 

By Aku Tenshi 

      Milliardo stared intently at the castle that lay before him as he felt hot tears stumble down his cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them away. The five were making their way across the hillside clandestinely in the death of night, their plight was to find the one they had called friend or even family all these years and to bring her to justice. And the penalty for all of her transgressions so far was death. 

      Midii shook her head slowly as she thought about her superiors reaction, total disbelief Sally had even gotten up and left the room. Midii laced and unlaced her fingers as she waited for the arrival of her doctor to discharge her, her nurse had cleared her of smoke inhalation and her sight and hearing had been checked, so she was okay to go. What she really wanted was to find Ida and pay her back for those deeds she had done many a night ago. Those atrocities, which she had done against Midii and her family, it had accumulated into a rage within Midii. Midii clenched her eyes tight and rolled onto her side, she then assumed the fetal position, drawing her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. The tears at first came slowly but then more forceful; sobs wracked her body to and fro as she cried. A rage tore within her body and her soul as she felt the epitome of her family fill the room. She slowly opened her sapphire orbs and looked out the window, hot tears splashed onto the white linens as she made a plea,

"May you burn in hell Ida."

      A girl was out on a balcony when she was grabbed roughly and her lips covered, hot tears coursed down her cheeks and she began to sob. Whoever it was that grabbed her became startled and loosened their grasp,

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream, do you promise not to scream?" it was a male's voice; it sounded soft and caring.

The young girl nodded her blue curls bobbing up and down, she gasped as she turned and saw her assailant. A tall man with a crop of platinum blond hair atop his head and sea blue eyes; behind him stood four other young men, a man with a meter long chestnut brown braid and violet eyes, a man with his black hair pulled into a painful looking pony tail and his obsidian eyes attentive, next to him stood a man with brown hair, his bangs obscuring his right jade eye, a man with long platinum blond hair and hardened blue eyes stood leaning against the castle walls. 

"Who are you?" she asked 

"My name is Quatre." He answered.

"What are you doing here at my home, no one here has done anything against anyone." She said her amber eyes hardening her voice becoming angry.

"So…this is just a home for you all?" Quatre asked.

"Yes it is and if you have a problem with us than I suggest you go speak with the Okami." She replied her voice becoming louder and angrier by the moment. 

The man leaning against the wall let out a cold laugh, "Your Okami, your mistress, your master is nothing but a murderer. Who deserves to be killed." His voice was cold, ruthless.

The girl clenched her fists "How dare you! Okami has been nothing but kind to people she has given us, people with nothing a place to live," her temper flaring, she stepped back from all of them and turned and ran. "Guards! GUARDS!!" she shouted as she neared a red button, she punched it and an alarm began blaring. 

"Great, now we'll have a welcoming committee." Duo muttered dryly and reached for his gun. 

Men and women armed with staffs surrounded them, " Who are you and what are you doing here?" they demanded.

The five men looked to each other questioningly; were they really going to shoot on people armed with sticks? When a man somehow made it in front of them all, he slithered over to the four of them and peered closely at them with his brown eyes. 

"Leave us." He ordered to the others.

Apparently he must have had power because all the people that had assembled disappeared.

"So you're here to kill Relena eh," he smirked and threw a vile to the ground it shattered and from it's fragments rose a gas, with one sniff the five men became lethargic and fell to the ground "I can't allow you to do that." He finished.

After the gas cleared and all five had passed out, the guards once more returned.

"Take them to the prison block, chain them up with their friend." He ordered and smirked '_I wonder when they'll be executed' _he pondered to himself. 

      Lucretzia felt the nauseous feeling comeback as soon as she opened her eyes and peered at the brightly lit room, the morning light trickled through the window in her room and danced across her face. The nausea was quite irritating but for the moment Lucretzia couldn't get up and go to the bathroom, a pang of pain hit her and she felt in her heart that something was wrong with her husband. Desperately her hands flailed out about her and she reached for the manacle attached to her ankle, she pounded her fists upon it and cried. 

"Let me out of here!!" she shouted loudly, loud enough to get the guards attention but they ignored her requests.

The tears steadily poured down her cheeks as the pain in her heart became greater as if she knew Milliardo was in great peril. The door creaked open, and Lucretzia didn't even bother to look up her eyes remained staring at her manacles trying to find out how to get out of here.

"You know patience is a virtue." A soft voice drifted to her, Lucretzia looked up and met ginger eyes.

"Lu," Tasha sighed as she closed the door with her left hand. "Lucretzia just wait okay…here I've brought you your breakfast, now come eat." Tasha said and set the silver tray on the bed.

Lucretzia crossed her arms, "I'm not hungry," she stated, "I'm nauseous, I'm scared but I'm not hungry." She said and the tears slowly came to a halt. 

      "Yes you are not hungry, but your baby is," Tasha pointed out " You have to remember Lucretzia it is not only you that needs to eat now. And all those negative emotions are not good for the baby, so please calm down." Tasha pleaded and lifted the silver cover, revealing blueberry biscuits, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and two slices of fruit.

The smell rose to Lucretzia's nose and all of a sudden she was ravenous, "maybe just a little." She relinquished and took a bite out of the blueberry biscuit.

"Don't forget to take your maternity pills Lucretzia, that baby must be healthy and strong you know." Tasha said and smiled.

"Yes don't forget." A voice called from the doorway.

The two looked startled and looked to see Raphael standing there.

"Tasha the Okami wants you to tend to the new prisoners, I'll finish up here." He told her.

"No thank you Raphael, I will finish up and then tend to the prisoners. Lucretzia must bathe and for some odd reason I don't trust you." Tasha replied coolly, a deadly gleam in her eyes.

Raphael bowed, "Fine then, Natasha. Oh and have you seen Teresa?" he asked purposefully, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

      Tasha felt a stab at her heart but she did not flinch or show any sign that he had hurt her, "No Raphael now will you _kindly _leave us alone?" Tasha asked, her voice dropping a level below cold.

Raphael smirked and left the room closing the door, as soon as Tasha was sure he was gone, her knees bucked beneath her and she wrapped her arms around herself and cried. Lucretzia looked to her surprised; she slid off the bed and walked over to Tasha, the chain to her manacles made a soft clinking sound as they slid across the floor, gently Lucretzia rested a hand on Tasha's shoulder; as if it were a silent reminder that Tasha wasn't alone in this. 

      Hours later Milliardo awoke and tried to look around the dark room, his head was extremely heavy and he felt dizzy. He licked his dry lips, "Who else is here?" He asked out loud.

"I am." Came a groggy reply from Duo.

"I am here as well and I see Trowa, he's still unconscious." Drifted Wufei's voice through the damp and cold room.

"I'm here." Quatre's voice croaked out.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Milliardo asked.

"Well, at the moment we are in the dungeon. They will come in and beat us ever to often and then feed us, oh yeah we never get to bathe and that toilet over there next to Duo's head is the only one." Came an all too familiar voice to them.

"Heero," Duo asked and looked around "I still can't see anything my vision is so blurry…wait I'm next to the toilet!" Duo said with disgust as he tried to focus on the room.

Duo felt a hand reach out and touch his shoulder, "Yeah Duo I'm here…those manacles aren't really hard to get out of you know." Heero replied.

Tears slid down Duo's face, "I'm glad to hear you buddy, so glad." Duo said and sniffled lightly.

"Yeah, glad to see ya Duo." Heero replied in kind.

      The door creaked open and footsteps were heard as well as the creaking of a cart. Heero looked up to see Tasha, but she avoided looking at him, she found any other place to look except his face. She handed him a washbasin with soap and a washcloth. 

"Here Heero, I just thought about this…I'm sorry I forgot." Tasha apologized.

She didn't even wait for his response before she was going around the room flushing out the other's eyes with water. Trowa was the first she tended to, gracefully she lifted a vile to his nose with one sniff he sat up alert and tried to look around. Gently she took his face into her hands and guided his head to the basin at her side and flushed out his eyes; Trowa blinked a couple of times before the world came back into focus and his eyes landed on Tasha.

"I am Tasha," she greeted and rose a flask to his lips "Here drink up." she pleaded. 

At first Trowa was resistant but Heero nodded in his direction, and Trowa accepted the mineral enriched water. 

"Thank you." He said after he had his fair share.

Tasha nodded in response and went to tend to Quatre next and so on and so on until they were all able to see, and their tongues were no longer dry. 

"Why are we here," Milliardo demanded angrily Tasha giggled slightly "Do you think this is a game!" Milliardo demanded.

Tasha tilted her head to the side, "You must be Milliardo, she is right you are hotheaded." Tasha said and giggled once again.

"Who?" Quatre asked and eyebrow quirked.

"Lucretzia, of course. And soft spoken, so you must be Trowa…or is it Quatre?" Tasha asked turning in his direction.

Milliardo gasped as the tears came down his face, "You mean…Lucretzia is alive?" he asked his voice broken. 

"Yeah, why shouldn't she be?" Tasha asked slightly.

"Because Relena burned down my house, I thought…I thought she…" Milliardo trailed off and cast his eyes downward.

Tasha's features changed from a tad bit joyful to angry, "She's getting desperate, so she's using Lucretzia as insurance on her own life. I just don't want anything to happen to Lucretzia, she's a really nice person; in fact I don't want anything to happen to anyone. And with Lucretzia's condition this can't possibly be good, all this stress." Tasha said, really talking to herself but making it a point that everyone should know.

Milliardo was almost afraid to ask, "What condition?" he asked weakly.

Tasha's smile returned to her features as she turned back to Milliardo, "Lucretzia's pregnant." She answered.

      Marimaea had finally arrived to the castle after half an hour of going in by foot, she crouched just below a small balcony her gun drawn. She looked up to see the tendrils growing on the side of the old castle and holstered her gun; with as much stealth as a cat she made her way up the tendrils and to the balcony. Hopping off the rail and onto the landing she made as much noise as a feather when it lands, pulling out her lock pick she broke into the room and climbed through the window. She withdrew her gun and looked around, the room was clear. She made it over to the closet and opened the doors, seeing most Victorian styled clothing; she chose the smallest dress and threw it over her current outfit. She grabbed a bonnet and tied it onto her head to conceal her flaming red hair, pulling on an apron she stashed the gun in one of the large pockets and crept out of the room intent on killing Relena.

TBC

We're winding down; there are a few more chapters to go. (nods) yup, I wonder what will happen? Oh well I am off to write the next chapter ciao.  


	13. Fireworks

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 13- Fireworks

By Aku Tenshi 

      Relena was in her room sinking comfortably into a plush chair, her legs hanging over one armrest of the chair and her hair cascading over another. She began to hum a light tune as she reached over to the small dais and picked up the heavy scissors. Although the scissors were elegant, the handles long and entwining themselves around her thumb, fore finger and middle finger, they were going to be used for a much dirtier task from what they should do. She reached one hand up over her head and began to use the scissors, snip, and snap were the sounds the blades made as they tore across her honey blond hair, the first few strands fluttered to the floor; like a mark of something new. She continued humming only the tune becoming more haunting by the moment as she cut her beautiful tresses until her hair was cropped just above the shoulders in jagged pieces of honey blond locks. Her blue eyes danced at the sight, although they were shadowed, with something deep and dark. She placed the lavish scissors back onto the dais and then stood up from the chair, her long arms stretched and she yawned. 

      She spared a glance in the direction of the mirror and stared at her reflection, as if in a panic her hand fluttered up to her mangled hair and her eyes widened. Realization began to dawn in on what she had done and she wept, her eyes looked at her reflection with scorn while the crystalline tears flowed down her pale cheeks. Sobs wretched from her body but she continued to look at herself with hate. Her lips quivered and turned into a sneer but the tears continually flowed. 

"I hate you I hate you," Relena exclaimed to her reflection "You are weak, you do not deserve to live!" she exclaimed. She grasped her hand around the music box that sat on her dresser, her knuckles turning chalk white. She lifted the heavy music box and hurled it at the mirror and then she collapsed onto the ground. Through the music box a chopped up melody began to drift in the room until it grew fainter and fainter and then died.  

      Midii felt something in her soul give way as she left the hospital, the white building shrinking to a small dot as she drove away. Her hand rested idly just outside of the car hanging off of the window and the air whispered through her hair. Her eyes were cold and empty, and she felt deathly tired. But she kept her eyes open and finally she arrived to her flat. Parking the car and locking it Midii made her trek into the building and gave an annoyed sigh, seeing that the elevator was broken once again. She turned to the stairway and ascended the stairs her hand resting heavily on the banister. Now she cursed living on the 10th floor, finally she came to the stairwell marked 10 and pushed open the door. Her steps were slow and tired as she reached her apartment door; she inserted the fey into the lock and opened the door. After she had retracted the key she slammed the door and pulled herself to her bedroom, finally she plummeted onto the bed. But before she could sleep her eyes caught the picture that rested on her nightstand. There was a picture of herself as a child and her family; she clenched her eyes shut as the tears came. 

"Damn you Ida, damn you to hell." She muttered before she fell into a dreamless slumber. 

      Sally repeatedly tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently, they were supposed to have called by now. She was worried, those five always kept up with a deadline unless something was direly wrong. And she began to worry because each of those agents, she loved and one in particular was her fiancé. She almost jumped out of her skin when her office vid-phone rang she hastily answered it, and instead of being the her black haired and black eyed fiancé the worry face of Hilde flashed upon the screen.  

"Sally, there's something wrong, I tried calling Duo's cell phone but there's no answer, I even tried Quatre, Milliardo, Trowa and Wufei's cell and still there is no answer." Hilde said speaking, quickly; panicked.

"Listen Hilde calm down, I've got it under control." Sally lied, when actually she had nothing under control. The situation had flown out of her hands.

Hilde immediately spotted that Sally was lying, "Sally what's going on?" she asked 

"Nothing." Sally replied and moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're a horrible liar," Hilde said, hurt shone clearly in her eyes. " Now tell me, what's going on?" Hilde asked again.

Sally sighed "These lines aren't secure Hilde, I'll be over there in a moment to tell you." Sally said and ended the communication. 

She sighed and stood, causing her top of the line chair to roll back. As she began to walk out the room she spotted her gun hanging in its holster near the door. Sally thought on it for a moment and then picked up her holster and strapped it on. Since the Peacecraft mansion had burned down one couldn't be too careful.

      Lucretzia began to draw on the piece of paper provided to her, at first they were sketches but then they evolved into something more. They changed to realistic illustrations of her husband and friends. She smiled at her craftsmanship; she had always wanted to be an artist, but due to the time of war, she opted for being in the military instead. Sighing at her lost dream, Lucretzia continually drew pictures of Milliardo and her together holding a bouncy baby girl; it was just something that she felt, that they would have a girl. Well that is if she got out of this situation alive. She was so intent on her work that she didn't even notice her door creak open and Tasha stepped into the room, only when she heard Tasha clear her throat did she jump and looked up startled.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Tasha said innocently an angelic smile resting softly on her lips. "I've brought you breakfast." Tasha emphasized the statement by holding up the tray.

"Smells heavenly."  Lucretzia commented.

"Thank you," Tasha said and placed the tray onto the bed, she lifted the cover revealing the tantalizing meal, French toast, scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. It was then she spotted the unfinished sketch. "Oh that's Milliardo." She said excitedly.

Lucretzia took a bite out off her French toast doused in syrup, which glided smoothly over her tongue. "How'd you know?" Lucretzia asked and took another piece of her French toast, but picked up pieces of scrambled eggs with her fork on the way to her mouth.

Tasha looked down for a moment, she knew she wasn't that good of a liar, and Lucretzia would know that she was lying so she decided to tell the truth. She moved the breakfast tray aside and sat next to Lucretzia, gently she placed a hand on her shoulder, "They've been captured." She answered. 

      Relena's heels tapped angrily against the tile as she made her way to the dungeon, a trail of beautifully woven silk sliding behind her. She had the hood of her robe thrown back; to show all of her workers that she wasn't ashamed of what she did in fact she didn't even know what she did and why she did it. Finally she reached her desired door and turned to the guardsman, 

"Open it now!" she barked.

He fumbled with the keys for a moment before he finally opened the door and light spilt into the room. Relena nodded to him and stepped into the room, her robe trailing behind her; after her robe had finally passed the threshold the guard closed the door behind her. Relena smiled sinisterly at them all, her eyes lit as if she held some sort of secret but there was something dark behind them. She stepped over to Milliardo and smiled,

"Hello brother." She said mockingly

Milliardo scowled at her, "You are of no kin to me." He spat vehemently, his eyes afire.

Relena cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Hmmm so you do know, well I suppose that's okay since I'm going to kill you all anyway." She mused 

"What about Lucretzia? And Marimaea?" Milliardo shouted out.

"Oh? Those two, well I go rid of Marimaea when I burned the house down, and I'm going to keep Lucretzia alive…for a while. I kind of like the idea of being an aunt, although the child she carries will be my adoptive daughter of course. And the Sally and Hilde problem will be remedied shortly." Relena told them.

The six men fought angrily against the restraints hate seeping out their every pore, while Relena stood over them smiling. She stepped over to stand in front of Heero,

"And Heero my dear Heero, how have you been lately. I will miss you, but not by much." She said and reached out to touch his face, he snapped his head away from her hand.

She tsked and moved her hand back, "Ah same old Heero." She muttered beneath her breath. 

She backed away from them all and stood in the center of the room, "You will all be hanged at dawn." She promised and with a fluttering of skirts she disappeared. 

      After half an hour of explanation to Hilde Sally stood and prepared to leave when Hilde gently touched her hand. Sally turned and looked down at her friend a questioning look on her features. 

"Sally please don't ever lie to me again, please." She said her eyes held sorrow as she mulled over the information she had just been told.

"I promise." Sally swore to her friend,

Hilde nodded in returned and was about to stand when the lights flickered and then died, Hilde reached for the hand phone but looked to Sally surprised, "it's dead." She said, fear crawling into her voice.

Sally nodded to her and she nodded back from underneath her sofa Hilde withdrew a gun, Sally quirked an eyebrow.

'You weren't the only one on edge you know.' Hilde whispered back. 

Luckily for them it was still light out and so light poured through the drapes, making dancing shadows on the floor. Hilde heard it first, the footsteps and by the sound of it there were five of them, she made the signal to Sally and they each crouched low behind the sofa. When the den doors opened, lights from guns lit up the room, as fireworks did at celebrations.

TBC

Gosh you must really hate me now, heh okay I'm going, I'm going to write the next chapter don't be mad at me. I'm going now. ^_^ 


	14. Crystalline

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 14- Crystalline 

By Aku Tenshi 

      Lucretzia's shoulder's sagged and she looked down at the floor, in her eyes tears shone but dared not fall. She raised a pale hand and touched one of the sketches; she sighed mournfully. Her chamber door opened, but she didn't look, up she didn't want to. 

"Don't be sad Lucretzia." A voice holding false sympathy drifted to her.

Now her eyes burned with hate and she snapped her head up. "You." She breathed angrily.

"What so I no longer have a name?" A feminine voice asked cheerfully.

"Yeah you've got a name but it sure as hell ain't Relena." Lucretzia alleged.

"Oh harsh, I'm hurt really I am," Relena said with a roll of her eyes, she stepped closer to the bed. "Do you know why you shouldn't be sad Lucretzia?" Relena asked playfully.

Lucretzia didn't respond in fact she turned her head away from Relena and crossed her arms. Relena only smirked at this. 

"You shouldn't be sad because I'm not going to kill you…yet. And I'm not going to be as mean to make you watch the execution of your husband and his friends." Relena told the woman the smirk still playing on her features. 

"No." Lucretzia refused, it was barely above a whisper.

Relena turned with a fluttering of skirts and left Lucretzia alone, her crystalline tears tailing down her face.

      Sally let out a yelp as a bullet penetrated the flesh over her abdomen, Hilde momentarily stopped shooting to make sure her friend was okay but Sally took her position once again her gun pointed at the shooters. Sweat rested atop her brow as she gritted her teeth and squeezed the trigger again and again. They had only one shooter left, but one was enough to kill, and this one was better than the others this one was like he had been bred for war. He managed to shoot Hilde in her upper left arm and in her right hand, her shooting hand. The gun flew from her hand and clattered to the floor, Sally watched as her pregnant friend crouched down she looked to Sally her eyes wide, afraid and helpless. Sally knew that if they didn't get out of here fast enough than that'd be the end of her; the gunshot wound in her abdomen was bleeding heavily and she knew he'd gotten an organ already her vision was becoming blurry. She was able to get off another clip before she fell to the ground unconscious, Hilde crawled to her friend and used her left arm, and she could hear him approaching. The gun was in her hand just as he pointed his own down at her. In the distance one shot was heard, followed by silence.

      Marimaea crept and crawled all over the castle, she had been stopped by no one but she still held her breath. So far all she had heard of was this Okami, and so she assumed that was Relena. She was afraid of asking anyone if they knew where the Okami was, she was afraid that they'd know she didn't belong here, and so she searched the rooms secretly and quietly barely making any sound at all. Vengeance fueled her but her hate blinded her, she couldn't tell that someone was following her, almost snakelike in a way.

      "Augh, Dammit!" Heero shouted and pounded his fist on the cement, it felt like thousands of needles had pricked his skin, but he didn't mind at the moment his rage was blinding his pain.

"I still can't believe that, Relena…" Quatre said and trailed off.

"Well believe it Quatre, remove the fucking rose glasses from your eyes and believe it!" Duo shouted, he had now lost all composure and his jovial façade had been long since thrown aside.

Quatre ignored his friends' shout he knew at the moment Duo was between hysterical and insanity and he didn't want him to topple over that very fine line. "How do you suppose that we get out of this?" he asked.

"Well, these locks are no problem. It's just the door and the guards behind it, if we could get pass them than we have maybe a few minutes." Heero deducted.

"A few minutes ain't shit Heero and you know it, not even you could pull that off." Duo mumbled his logical side kicking in and his rage subsiding for the moment.

"No, not after all the rumble and tumble I've been through the past few days but maybe…" Heero trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Milliardo inquired his voice soft, it had seemed as if he was going through the same thing, as Duo except he seemed weaker, fragile even.

"Maybe we could get Tasha to bring our weapons." Heero finished his brow furrowing.

"She cannot be trusted." Wufei argued, it seemed as though he had not gone through any type of alteration of emotional status.

"What else can we do?" Heero asked. 

Wufei remained silent and looked to the door, "Shadow games?" he suggested.

"But where would the missing person hide and how would we get back out if the guard knows we can get lose and then we get caught?" Heero argued, it was like they were in a tennis match, volleying ideas to one another.

"There's the problem." Wufei muttered a low 'hmm' sound as his lips pursed into a frown. 

"There's nothing else, none of us have any type of equipment." Heero stated. 

"not necessarily." Came Duo's calm reply, so calm in fact that it frightened them. He picked out of his manacles and released his arms, his right hand raised to the band that held his hair in that infamous long chestnut braid. He pulled the band and this hair unweave itself pooling to the floor, along with the falling of his hair many other things fell to the floor, things including a small pistol, a lock picking kit and a pad of matches. "Hilde always said I had thick hair." He murmured softly and grimaced as he thought of what may have happened to his wife, as if the thought brought him pain, too much pain. 

The pilot's eyes brightened as they glanced at the objects, plans formulating in their minds, plans of escaping and vengeance. 

      Relena stopped on her way back to her room to speak with a young girl, "Fetch Natasha for me I would like to speak with her." She asked her voice flat.

_'This is just paranoia Relena, Tasha would never do such a thing to you. Not ever, Raphael must be lying of course.' _These thoughts rumbled around in her head as she walked to her room, her heels tapping on the floor. Her attention was nowhere near where she was headed in fact she bumped into a younger girl, causing for her bonnet to slightly tumble and reveal a wisp of blood red hair. Unbeknownst to Relena the girl straightened her bonnet and followed her, clandestinely hiding in the shadows. Relena's heels continually tapped loudly on the floor too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice, that she was being followed by not one but two person's each following the other. 

      She reached the large double oak doors of her room and pulled the doors open, they closed shut with a whisper. She flowed into the room gracefully, as liquid did into a glass and discarded her cloak on the armchair. Her now severed hair lay forgotten on the ground the scissors lying on the dresser forgotten as well. _'Of course now that Teresa is gone…but how would she find out about what I did?' _ Relena asked herself, she sat in the armchair and pulled off her shoes. '_I mean how could anyone have found out about that?' _ She asked herself and stepped out onto the floor with her bare feet, she walked over to her desk in the process stepping on a few stray pieces of the broken mirror, yet she didn't notice. She left a faint red trail as she walked over to her desk, her mind mulling over so many details. 

      Marimaea had found her finally she knew where Relena was, her hand had reached the doorknob and she was about to open the door when she was tapped on the shoulder. She whirled around and looked up into brown eyes, blond hair swept gracefully over his left eye, that left eye narrowed. Marimaea was almost breath taken by his face, she had never seen a more beautiful man in her life yet; those eyes something in them frightened her.  She swallowed thickly and found her voice under his penetrating glare.

"Yes?" she asked hoping to everything that she sounded convincing.

His eye narrowed for a moment as they looked over her dress, he nodded, "I thought you were someone different never mind." And with that he turned and disappeared.

_'That was close, Mari…now is not the time,' _she thought and turned to look at the door '_next time though Relena you're mine' _she promised to herself and walked down the hallway one hand protectively in the apron pocket. 

      Tasha rummaged through her closet, she could have sworn she had another dress.  From being in the kitchen she had spilled the batter all over the one she was wearing now, and she could have sworn she had an apron and bonnet missing. She sighed loudly and went to her dresser; she had a pair or two of civilian clothes, which she had planned on wearing on laundry day. Some which had been given to her by Teresa, tears came to her eyes as she looked over the clothes and she decided that she was going to wear what Teresa had deemed to look great on her.  She pulled off her batter caked clothes and discarded them in a pile, there was a knock at her door and she was still in her underwear. 

"Yes?" she called as she hopped on one foot trying to put on a pair of blue jeans.

"Okami would like to see you Tasha." A girl called through the door.

Tasha almost laughed, if Relena would make her come at this moment when she was barely wearing any clothing at all, she'd freak. "I'll be there in a moment, I spilled batter all over me in kitchen duty so I must change." She responded.

She heard a short snort from the girl and her heels tap angrily away. Tasha merely rolled her eyes and finished pulling on the boot-cut blue jeans, she zipped them up and clasped the button and then looked for a shirt to wear. Seeing as it was neither mild nor cold outside nor inside the castle she pulled on a short sleeved black shirt with the words 'Ominous' printed across the chest. She sat on her bed and was about to pull on her boots but noticed that they were becoming a bit worn, and so she opted for the sneakers that were sitting in her closet, never pulled out of the box.  She dragged them over and slid her feet into them the cotton sidings a nice comfort compared to the thin and tight sidings of her boots. She laced them up and looked in the mirror, almost shocked at what she saw, she looked like those girls she had seen in a fashion magazine once. Timidly she reached up to the clips that restrained her hair and pulled them loose, her bronze hair tumbled down to her knees and she looked at her reflection in shock. '_is that…me?' _she asked herself in disbelief and then shook her head. _'no time to worry about this now, I've got to go talk to Relena' _she told herself and with a twirl of her knee length bronze hair she left the room.

      She walked down the hallway receiving odd glances from every direction and slightly became uncomfortable, her pace quickened and she finally reached Relena's room with no hesitation she turned the knob and pushed her way into the room. The door closed shut with a whisper and Relena turned to her from her position at the desk and looked at Tasha with a hint of surprise in her large blue orbs.

"Tasha?" Relena questioned as if she didn't know the woman that stood before her.

"Yes Relena, you wanted to see me." Tasha greeted with a nod of her head.

"That's the first time you've worn those types of clothes," She murmured and then looked towards the window. "Tasha I called you here today to ask you something, I wanted to ask you…" she trailed off and frowned. It seemed so stupid to be asking her this she was about to finish her sentence when Tasha gasped. 

"Relena, you're bleeding," she said forcing sympathy into her words, "I'll go get the first aid kit and be right back." Tasha turned and went into the bathroom. Relena heard cabinets open and close and water running.

      Tasha came back moments later a damp washcloth in her hand and the blue and white box of the first aid kit in her hand. Her eyes momentarily rested on the broken mirror and severed pieces of hair but she said nothing. She laid the box next to Relena, Relena could see the vivid red cross that lay on the white top of the kit, and lifted the lid; slowly she pulled out tweezers, alcohol, cotton balls and Band-Aids. She kneeled and wiped the blood from Relena's feet with the cloth and began removing the shards of glass, placing each piece she removed in the astray near by. 

"Thank you Tasha." Relena murmured she was so tired.

"What did you want to ask me?" Tasha asked, 

"I wanted to know about the times you spend down there with Heero, is…is it that you love him?" Relena asked timidly her eyes large and vulnerable.

_'yes I love him Relena more than you can ever know, more than you will ever know and I'd stab these tweezers in your eye if it weren't for him. Too bad he doesn't love me.' _Her mind shouted loudly but Tasha only smiled up at Relena.

"He tells me stories Relena, that's all." Tasha explained, it wasn't a lie but neither was it the whole truth. 

"So I was right, you'd never betray me Tasha." Relena said with a smile.

Tasha looked back down to Relena's feet where the last and particularly large shard of glass protruded, she decided to make this especially hard for Relena she twisted and yanked until the piece of glass came free. Tasha released the pressure of the tweezers and the glass clattered into the crystal astray.

TBC

Not really one of my lovely cliffhanger endings, but I decided to give you guys a break. ^_^ Well now, I'm off to the next chapter to find out what happens to Hilde and Sally, I hope it's nothing…bad. Criticism, praise, shouting kicking and screaming accepted but flames will either be ignored…or…ignored. ^_^


	15. Teetering

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 15- Teetering  

By Aku Tenshi 

      "Hurry up this one's pregnant!" an ER attendant shouted over the hustle and bustle of the emergency room, hurriedly he and a team of three others rolled the stretcher off of the back of the ambulance and down the hall. The unconscious woman's platinum black hair was plastered to her face by a thick coat of sweat. 

Another team of four rushed another victim this one a female also, only her hair was a dirty blond, tied into pigtails.

"Her vitals are falling!" a different attendant shouted, their gloved hand checking her slowing pulse.

"Get her in the operating room stat!" shouted a doctor, who joined the team in pulling and pushing the stretcher to the designated room, patients doctors and the like moved out of their way, fearing being rammed with the hurtling stretcher. 

They turned down another hallway and pushed through the double doors, the sign above it flashed "Operating Room."

From outside in the hallway, frantic shouting and cursing could be heard as the doctors scrambled to save her life.

      Tasha hurried as she assembled the cart, with the trays; she'd feed Lucretzia first and then the others, after all ladies first. Her hands trembled as she did so as if she knew something horrible was going to happen today, something evil. After she finished readying the tray she left the kitchen her hair, now in a braid, twirling behind her, at the moment she wanted to forget so many things and just let go of everything but she dared not to. She lightly touched the object that was nicely tucked away in the waistband of her pants and her shirt nicely covering it, quickly she pulled back as if her hand had been burned. She was able to confiscate the weapon from lock up _'Just in case.' _She repeated to herself.  Quickly she ran up the flight of stairs and into Lucretzia's room, she saddened when she saw Lucretzia lying on the bed, her hair construed and still wet tears drying on her sleeping face.  She sighed and gently shook Lucretzia to awaken her from her slumber. Lucretzia's eyes flashed open and she glared at Tasha. 

      'You! You said you'd help! But their dead tomorrow, she'll kill them!' she whispered harshly.

Tears slipped from behind Tasha's long lashes and she looked steadily at Lucretzia, "I was trying but now...now it's too late. And the lord knows I would do anything to keep all of you alive." Tasha said quietly her voice unusually calm. 

"Why? Huh what have you got to lose, why are you helping us in the first place?" Lucretzia asked angrily she had lost most of her sense of logic to anger and grief.

'I have everything to lose,' Tasha whispered and when Lucretzia's glare did not relent she added calmly 'I love Heero.' and turned quickly abandoning the tray of food next to the bed and running out of the room.

Lucretzia's eyes widened with shock and remorse as she stared after the girl, she flinched when she heard the door slam shut. She felt so horrible, she knew she could trust Tasha but she didn't know that she loved Heero. She sighed and began picking at her food barely hungry at all.

      Tasha stopped and dried her eyes on her arm and sighed; she leaned against the wall and glanced up at the ceiling. _'When will this torment end? Why, oh why? Teresa I wish you were here, you were the only one I could trust, now I have no one. How will this all end, I know not for the better.' _She thought and straightened up. She turned and walked back downstairs to her cart and rolled it towards the prisoner's block, where she would see Heero. Calmly she turned the knob and stepped into the room her bangs shadowing her eyes, which were still moist with tears. 

"Is it true then? That she plans to kill you all?" she asked her voice dark and morose.

Quatre nodded "At dawn tomorrow." He stated.

She looked up revealing her tear laden eyes and her mouth contorted to a frown, "How could she, she could at least have a bit of sympathy…humanity left." She croaked, mostly talking to herself. 

"Relena has no humanity." Duo scoffed. 

"Ida." Tasha mumbled.

"What?" Wufei asked.

"Her name…I overheard…night…Teresa…murdered." She chocked out and tried to keep her voice from cracking again.

Heero's prussian blue eyes tried to find hers but she kept avoiding his gaze, quietly and quickly he picked out of his manacles and stood. 

"Everything about my life is a lie a goddamned lie!" she exclaimed angrily, her fear and sorrow had consumed her into a fit of rage.

She gasped when she felt arms around her and looked up into the steady gaze of prussian blue eyes. She smiled sadly and laid her head against his chest and cried, finally she had a shoulder to lean on. 

      Sinews, tissues and blood, that's what the doctor had to work through, to save this young woman's life. His sweat didn't dare to fall for a nurse was there to blot it away as he quickly moved aside flesh and bone to retrieve the bullet and stitch up the wound. Finally he spotted the bullet; luckily it had dodged her spleen, stomach and kidney. But it was lodged into liver; with any penetration of the organ there was a copious amount of blood. This woman had already lost so much, and what made it worse was that at the moment she was still a Jane Doe, which meant they didn't know her blood type, or what she was allergic to. He sighed, 

"Nurse get me type O blood stat, and get Dr. Shields in here NOW! I need another surgeon!" he barked to the nearest two nurses. Their heads bobbed up and down and they left in a blurring of blue.

He sighed as a trickle of sweat dotted his forehead; he was relieved of the moisture when a nurse wiped it away. He looked at her BPM as they were slowly dropping and rising, still not stable. He waited a minute, sending a prayer to God as he tried to save her life. And then it happened, the woman's pulse stopped.

"Get me those damn paddles!" He shouted to the nearest attendant, he didn't notice Dr. Shields walk through the doors her, scrubs and gloves already on. She heard the BPM machine make a shrill whining sound and rushed into action with her accompanying doctor. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw who the patient was, her long time friend and colleague Dr. Sally Poe. 

      Tasha stopped crying when she heard something, no rather someone as he slithered up to the door. Quickly she knocked Heero down, hard with her fist. She held her breath when Raphael opened the door and smirked. 

"Tasha darling you can't play with them now…it's their feeding time." He said as he leaned against the door his eyes slowly scanning over her figure and stopping at her breasts.

"Hey ogre my face is here!" she exclaimed and pointed to her face with her hand. 

"Ah yes," Raphael mentioned as his eyes slowly left her breasts and moved to her face. "Anyway what is he doing out of his manacles?" Raphael questioned.

"He was badmouthing Relena, and you know I cannot allow that." Tasha responded her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes hardening.

"Ah yes," he murmured and walked up to her gently he wiped a tear off her face and held it on the tip of his finger. "And what of this?" he asked.

Tasha had recoiled at his touch snapping her head back as far as it would go from his reach. "Like I said he bad mouthed Relena, and she is my long time friend…it made me angry and sad at once." She explained and sniffled as if to emphasize her point.

      Heero's head was down, his eyes staring at the ground and he scowled '_she shouldn't have to lie for me to that!' _he thought angrily but kept his eyes to the floor nonetheless.

"Well then," Raphael said as he held one hand on the butt of a gun and with the other he brought his hand back to Tasha's face, she slapped it away. He frowned in turn "I guess we should take care of this now." He finished and pulled out his gun he aimed it at Heero's head. "Can't have rift raft like this bad mouthing Relena now can we?" he asked.

Tasha gasped and slapped his hand away, "You know she said at dawn no sooner no later." She sternly told him.

Raphael looked to her but didn't lower his gun, with his other hand he reached out and grasped her arm tightly and pulled her close, he whispered in her ear 'I see you're trying to help them because you love him, but you shall either say you love me, and allow me to bed you or I'll kill him and you.' He threatened.

Tasha drew back from his vice grip, "Never! I will _NEVER _love you!" she shouted and backed up.

"Fine have it your way," he said and pointed the gun at her.

Tasha didn't hesitate to pull hers out and point it at him in turn, "I don't want to do this, Raphael!" she admitted. 

"Then say it!" he ordered.

      The room was silent as watching the standstill, 'I will die first before you harm any of them, before even she harms any of them.' She whispered and laughed, she had finally teetered over the edge. Her eyes hardened over with the emotion of pure hate so much so that even Raphael was stunned. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger the sound resounding through the prisoner's block.

His body fluttered to the floor with a thud, she had managed to shoot him in the stomach and he was still breathing, he reached for his fallen gun but Heero kicked it away and over to Wufei, who had easily picked out of his locks and was standing, along with the five other young men, he picked up the gun and placed it in his waistband. Raphael looked stunned as he saw all of them out of their chains, their anger overtaking them. 

"I could never kill, Raphael not even you." Tasha said softly and handed the gun to Duo. "I am never good with weapons." She mentioned. 

"But…why?" He was able to stutter out.

"It's all a lie," she murmured and then turned to the door, "Come this way, we'll get Lucretzia and get out of here." She directed and walked out of the door. The five men followed after her.    

      Relena had heard the shot for she was on her way to the prisoner's block, she momentarily stopped and calculated the situation in her mind. '_If I go there and they've escaped it'll be too late to get to Lucretzia, but then again maybe someone killed one of them…' _Relena trailed off in her thoughts and shook her head, she reversed direction and headed to Lucretzia's room her gun in hand.

TBC

This story is winding down…but I don't want it to!! I love this story too much, (sigh) I must end it though, sadly. There are maybe two chapters left, and then the epilogue. 


	16. Intertwined Fates

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Silent Fear, Fire and Ice Monkey Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 16- Intertwined Fates 

  By Aku Tenshi 

      It was as if everything so far was only a dream, to her the world seemed to be plagued in a ghostly mist. As if this was all in her mind and she almost believed it too, until she shook her head and made the world come back into focus. And there was the woman whom she had known to be Relena, holding a loaded gun pointed right at her.

"Get up Lucretzia," she breathed heavily as if she had run the whole way here. Lucretzia glared at the younger woman before her, and with one hand she lifted the chain and then dropped it, a subtle sign of defiance. Relena cocked back the hammer, aimed and then squeezed the trigger. Relena shot with deadly precision, and the chain broke right before it met with the manacle,  "After you." She commanded coolly.  

Lucretzia narrowed her eyes before she complied, "So you're taking the cowards way out I see." Her eyes held nothing but hate and anger as they bored into the younger woman. 

"No only the more logical route now move!" she ordered as she grasped onto Lucretzia's arm roughly and pulled her to her feet and out of the room.

      "This way." Tasha said as she led the way, running as if her own life depended on it for certainly a friend did. She made a sharp left down another corridor and came to a screeching halt. There, before her stood Relena, and she already had possession of Lucretzia.

Relena pulled Lucretzia before her, one arm locking Lucretzia in a chokehold the other steadily holding a gun to her temple.

"It seems Natasha that you have betrayed me, and for what? Nothing!" she shouted as she peeked at the others with half of her face, for Lucretzia's own head was blocking the other half. 

"Not at all Ida!" Tasha retorted, her voice cold, harsh yet dead in a way.

Relena or rather Ida gasped at these words, "My name is Relena Peacecraft, I am the heir to the Cinq kingdom and you are going to die for a man that doesn't love you!" She shouted angrily.

Tasha laughed, it was a cynical laugh bordering on hysteria, "Oh no _Ida _I know who and _what _you are! And I'm not the one who will die here tonight," she volleyed as she closed her eyes and smiled, "No Ida I heard, I heard everything that went on in that room, the night you killed Teresa. _Everything _and there's nothing you can do now, nothing! Just accept it, you're going to die sooner or later why not now?" Tasha mocked and laughed again although tears shone brightly in her eyes. 

"No I _am _Relena Peacecraft," Ida denied and her eyes hardened. "And either you let me walk out of here or…" Relena changed her guns position from Lucretzia's head to her abdomen "Another Peacecraft dies tonight!" she exclaimed.

      Lucretzia swallowed thickly but kept from crying, instead she held her head up higher, "Ida it's nice to finally see the real you. Just some street trash of a coward." She snubbed her eyes wavering.

"You shut-up! I'll kill you now I swear it!" Ida shouted at the top of her lungs, as she shuffled her feet backwards; in doing so she knocked over a standing torch causing it to fall against a tapestry and burn the smooth fabric.

"No you won't you _need _me to get out of here alive." Lucretzia rebuked.

Milliardo stepped closer to his wife, "Don't." he murmured a soft warning for Lucretzia.

Lucretzia looked to him and her eyes softened and a message passed between them, he only shook his head.

"No I won't risk it Lu." He stated softly

She only nodded her head sternly and a tear slid down her cheek, "You must my love." She ordered.

Milliardo turned to Duo "Give me the gun." He ordered softly, Duo only shook his head and looked up into the elder's man's sapphire eyes, which were wet with tears. Duo then sighed and handed the gun to Milliardo. "Thank you." Milliardo whispered.

      Milliardo turned back to Lucretzia and Ida in his eyes there was determination and loathing. He aimed the gun directly at the side of Ida's face that was showing. She 'tsked' and cocked the hammer of her own gun back, and moved the position of the gun back to Lucretzia's temple.

"I wouldn't Milliardo, what's that saying again oh yes. I can kill two birds with one stone." She mused out loud and laughed softly. 

Milliardo showed no type of emotion and only cocked the hammer of his gun back as well, "I will always love you Lucretzia." He stated before a shot was heard.

      Lucretzia and Ida crumpled to the floor in unison like a cherry blossom did in the spring, both fallen flowers, both falling too slowly in everyone's eyes. The seven stood shocked, Milliardo glanced back down at his own gun; the trigger had not even been squeezed thus the nozzle was not smoking. And to them that only meant that Ida was the one to fire; they rushed forward to the fallen women both of their eyes were closed. Milliardo kneeled next to Lucretzia, bowed his head and cried softly, but stopped as her pale hand reached out to him and rested on his forearm. 

"Milliardo, I'm okay." She soothed. 

Milliardo looked up his eyes wide with shock; to him she was an apparition he could have sworn that she was the one that was dead. He hooked his arms around her and stood carrying her in his arms as though she were a fragile infant. The other six looked to Ida, she had crumpled to the ground and beneath her the ground was tainted red. Her eyes were closed; they couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Heero removed the gun clasped in her hand as Tasha felt for a pulse, either it was weak or there wasn't one there; she couldn't tell. Out of the shadows in front of them stood a girl, her red hair peeking from beneath her stark white bonnet, and the smoke of the gun curling around her. She looked down at the fallen body of Ida and asked her voice colder and deader than even Trowa could muster, 

"Is she dead?"

      They looked at her shocked, for one as to how she got here and two that she had indeed shot Ida. She looked to them an eyebrow quirked; "I only shot her in her back, although she may still be alive." She explained monotonously 

Tasha's shoulder's shrugged, "I don't know, I think that she is dead." She said with a sigh.

All seemed to be oblivious that the building was burning down around them, until Tasha looked about alarmed, 

" It's burning!" she shouted her eyes wide with surprise.

The other eight nodded and looked to her, "This way." She ordered and ran down the hallway all forgetting about the body of Ida that lay on the floor. They seemed to run for only minutes but the whole castle had begun to catch fire, hurriedly they ran down and pass corridors until Tasha opened the last door that released them into the cool and crisp night air. Instead of the usual music of insects and night animals there was silence because with their higher and more alert instinct the animals had long since fled the scene. The sky was dark around them heavy with smoke, so much so that they could barely see the stars yet they moved onward until with were a good distance from the castle at the base of the hill a light coating of morning dew still hung to the blades of grass and now shimmered in what little light there was left. It was now that Duo took point,

"The jeep's this way." He ordered and began walking.

Tasha stopped and looked back to watch the home she had known for all these years burn to the ground, she sighed deeply and turned. Quickly she walked to catch up with the others, just as the fingertips of dawn touched the horizon.

      In an operating room a doctor sighed and angrily took off his gloves, 

"Nurse time of death?" he called

"12:30 Am." She responded.

He sighed and threw his scrubs in the medical waste bin, "Call the morgue so they can wheel her away." He muttered. Losing a patient was rough, even for an experienced doctor such as himself. He washed his hands and dried them and then forcefully pushed open the doors of the operating room, the metal clanging softly against the plaster of the wall, and walked into the hallway. He leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths until he straightened up and went into the ICU ward. He walked into a patient's room and looked at her stats and then smiled softly as she opened her eyes her blue orbs shining. She looked to her left and saw a doctor Shields sitting there clasping onto her own pale hand, tears shining in her eyes.

"What happened?" she croaked, her tongue was large and dry from thirst. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living Sally." Dr. Shields greeted as a few tears slid down her cheeks. 

      TBC

Well because FF.net was down I didn't have time to upload and then I went on my 3-week vacation so no I'm not dead!! Heh well I'm back and have a disk full of stories and now I am uploading. I will be writing one more chapter and then the epilogue. Until then criticism is accepted always. 


	17. Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing or Anything else copyrighted in this story. I write this purely for entertainment and receive no profit. 

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Silent Fear, Fire and Ice Monkey Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Chapter 17- Ignorance is Bliss

  By Aku Tenshi 

      The nine weary people had not even the chance to rest and recover from their lethargy before they raced to the hospital to check on Hilde and Sally. Duo and Wufei ran before the others with an amazing burst of energy and slid to a stop in front of the receptionists' desk. 

"Hilde Maxwell!" 

"Sally Poe!"

The two shouted unanimously, the small and petite nurse looked up to them surprised and baffled as to what they said, "Excuse me?" she asked the two bewildered gentlemen that stood in front of her desk.

Duo and Wufei looked to each other and blinked as Wufei nodded towards Duo, "Hilde Maxwell; what room is she in?" Duo asked his eyes large and anxious. 

The receptionist looked back down to her computer screen and typed the name in, after a few painstaking seconds she looked back up. "Room 345." No sooner had the words escaped her lips, Duo was off running down the hallway. "Sir you need clearance!" she called after him, Duo paid her no heed his braid flying behind him as his form disappeared around a corner. She turned to Wufei "I hope your friend has clearance, Ms. Maxwell is being guarded." She said casually..

"Mrs." Wufei corrected, "Where is Sally Po?" he asked.

The receptionist once again looked down at her computer before replying, "She's in the IC ward room 3." She replied and was about to open her mouth again when Wufei flashed his preventers badge and was off running down the hallway.

      When Duo arrived to room 345 the two guards looked at him suspiciously and blocked the door, he flashed them his preventers' badge, 

"Move!" he barked.

The two immediately moved away from the door as Duo turned the knob only finding it to be locked. He kneeled and from the sole of his shoe he produced a lock pick, staring into the keyhole Duo used his skill and knowledge to turn the lock. He then pushed against the door only finding that something blocked its path; with another show of energy he shoved the door open causing something heavy to topple and crash to the floor. Duo stepped into the room and surprise overcame his features; the room was in shambles. The first emotion that presented itself to Duo was panic as thought after terrifying thought passed through his head. Duo looked to the bed and saw the small form curled up beneath the blankets her blue hair peeking out through the blankets.

"Hilde." He breathed with relief.

"Duo." She said her voice shaking, as if she were crying.

He stepped towards the bed, "No!" she cried out surprising him, "I don't want you…I don't want you to see." She sobbed.

"See what, I'm glad that you're okay I came in here and the room is in shambles…"

"I am not okay!" she screamed and moaned, "No I am not okay." She said only softer this time. 

Duo's eyes began to cloud with tears, "Hilde what's going on?" he asked.

It was then she turned to him and the tears in his violet eyes fell; her stomach was flat. "I lost the baby Duo, the doctors say it was stress, but it was my fault if I hadn't had used the gun…if only…" she trailed off and looked away her eyes moist and lethargic.

"Hilde." He called softly as he stepped towards the bed and bent to pick her up, and held her small form in his arms. He sat back on the bed and cradled her, "It's not your fault; if I had lost you I don't know what I would've done." His voice wavered as he planted a kiss atop her head. "You needed to use that gun to keep yourself alive. Together we can manage this, but if I had lost you as well…" he trailed off and hugged her tighter.

Hilde looked up at him, tears trailing down her smooth cheeks and buried her head in the folds of his shirt.

      Wufei stared at the wooden door fear making an icy fist in his throat, he was too afraid to reach out to the doorknob even. He closed his obsidian eyes and reached out a clammy hand; slowly the knob turned and he walked into the room. 

"Sally." He said softly, loud enough for her to hear but low enough for the words to die after. 

The blond haired woman sitting in the bed, her blue eyes concentrating on a book looked up at him a softness coming over her features, "Wufei." She greeted and her lips turned to a smile.

Wufei walked over to the hospital bed and clasped a hand over hers and gently squeezed, his obsidian eyes shone with tears that dare not fall. "And you thought I was a weak onna." She said softly and smiled, "I survived."

"I've always thought you strong Sally from the moment I met you; and right now I don't care about strength I only care about your life; that you're alive." He breathed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You should know better of me than that, I will always survive Wufei. And after you have rested a bit I want you to tell me of your mission." Her voice although soft still carried with it the tone of a commander as she looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

Wufei shook his head with a smile but nodded anyway, "I am tired but I'm not leaving just because you told me to woman." He said gruffly.

She smiled, "Now there's the Wufei I know, but you should go rest. I need to rest too you know, so I'll see you tomorrow; they're moving me to another room seeing as I can throw the disgusting food they try to feed me at the wall." She said and with her hand pointed to the far wall where there rested a green and orange stain on the crème colored walls. Wufei shook his head with a smile and left to rejoin with the others closing the door softly behind him.

      Tasha paced the linoleum floor deep in thought '_what if Ida is still out there? I mean it's plausible, oh God I'm terrified for the rest of my life I will be.' _She thoughtand glanced at Heero who sat in one of the waiting room chairs _'and what about Heero, I mean do I really love him; does he even love me? And what of me now that I no longer have a home, for Christ sake I don't even have a past with a birth certificate or school degree. Sure I'm 18 I could go to college and get a degree but as I understand it you need a high school diploma.' _ These thoughts continued to race through her mind until finally she stopped and raked both hands through her hair, which was already disheveled, and gripped onto her scalp.  

      Out of the corner of his eyes Heero watched her and wondered what was on her mind, but he remained seated and quite. Quatre returning from getting some coffee and tea saw how distressed Tasha looked _'She doesn't have a home now, I don't know what she may be thinking but it must be sad for her.' _ He set the tray of the other drinks on a coffee table and picked up his own green tea. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she turned to look at him her ginger eyes wide and lost. 

"Here, drink this it'll help you feel better." He said as he offered her the cup and led her over to a seat where he reached over and took another tea from the tray, "Careful now it's hot." He warned 

She nodded and took a slow sip, "It tastes good; better than any green tea I've ever made." She said with a shrug as she cradled the cup in her hands.

"You seemed to be troubled while you were standing there, do you mind telling me what about?" he asked.

Tasha looked away for a moment at a nonexistent spot on the wall and then back towards him, it was something in those sea blue eyes that made her feel she could trust him. "Well my home lay in ruins and I don't know what is to become of me, I have no past and as things are now I have no future. I've been educated I've been taught, but it hasn't prepared me for this." She said with her hand motioning to the waiting area, "I'm afraid that I may never adapt to this." She said with a sigh.

Quatre nodded this girl had lost everything and all though what they did was right several people; innocent people had lost their homes. He frowned for a moment deep in thought, "Well you could come live with me, I'm sure that we'll be able to give you a past and send you to school." He offered.

She looked at him her eyes shining bright with hope, "I won't be much of a bother; I'll get a job and pay you back for this…"

He raised a hand interrupting her "No need to pay me back for this Tasha you've saved our lives and that can never be repaid, and money is something that I don't have to worry about." He said with a smile.

Her lips turned into a wide smile as she hugged him tightly, and then blushed as she let him go. "Thank you, and I assume you're rich." She mentioned.

"Filthy." He said with a smile as he looked at her and nodded, he took another sip of his tea.

"I really thank you for this Quatre." She said once again as she looked down at her cup, watching the steam rise from the plastic top. 

      Wufei came walking down the hallway his hands shoved in his pockets in his head bowed obscuring the smile on his face. As he passed room 345 he stopped and contemplated, should he knock? Slowly he raised his fist to tap upon the door when he heard loud sobs and decided against it. Duo and Hilde needed their privacy, although it disturbed him that Hilde was crying. As long as he had known her she wasn't one to cry; she was strong-willed and stubborn just as Sally was. His smile turned to a frown as he walked to the waiting room.

"Sally's fine." He announced as a collective sigh of relief resounded through the room, "But I don't think Duo will be leaving anytime soon." And a few sighs of lethargy were heard.

"I think that it would be safe to say that we leave and get some rest and maybe some of us can return tomorrow to visit." Lucretzia said as she rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn.

"Yes, Lucretzia you need the rest more than any of us do. And I don't think you've taken any vitamins today it's not good for the baby you know." Tasha said a bit of life returning to her voice as she stood from her chair.

"I really do think everyone is a bit tired and that we should all get some rest. Tasha, Heero, Milliardo, Lucretzia and Marimaea. I'll have guestrooms made up for you all." Quatre said and stood. 

Lucretzia sighed, "It only reminds me, my home is gone." She said with a shake of her head, locks of platinum black hair flying to and fro.

      Milliardo placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. The eight lethargic people stood and left the waiting room. Wufei drove the first jeep while Trowa followed behind, everyone would be dropped off at Quatre's mansion while Wufei and Trowa took the jeeps to go home.  Tasha stared in awe and her mouth agape as they drove into the circle driveway of the mansion; slowly she stepped out of the car and up the walk her hand touching almost every statue and walking quickly to gaze at every exotic flower. 

"It's beautiful." She breathed as she stepped into the house her heels tapping on the floor as she looked up at the crystal chandelier. 

Quatre watched slightly amused, after all he had lived here for quite a while and had forgotten about its beauty. It refreshed him to see that someone so innocent though it was beautiful. The housemaid dressed in her usual stark white outfit walked up to Tasha. "I will show you to your room." She greeted.

Tasha glanced back at Quatre and bowed her head. "Again I thank you." She said as she scrambled after the maid and the others trying not to become lost as she stared at the beauty of the mansion.

      Quatre sighed as he walked into the living room and looked at the fireplace. Atop the mantle there sat a photograph of Emily, Marimaea, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, Milliardo, Lucretzia, Ida and himself; they were all smiling and it seemed that the photo was from another dimension. It seemed that it had been eons since that photograph was taken, all of them seemingly innocent compared to now. Now Ida and Emily were dead and all of their lives have been changed by something, horrible something ugly. As he sat down in the plush chair his hands clasped he looked at the photo once again and was in such deep thought that he hadn't heard anyone come into the room and stand by his chair.

"You were all happy then." A voice said softly causing him to slightly jump from his chair, "But now, what are you? Sad, distraught and depressed; it's amazing what one person did destroyed all of us in such a little amount of time." Tasha whispered.

      Quatre nodded as he continued to stare at the picture, "I thought that was Relena Peacecraft in that picture; I was so wrong."

"In her fantasy; she was Relena but I think Relena is dead and now so is Ida." Tasha supposed.

"No, tomorrow I'm having her airbrushed out of the picture." He said with a pause, "Relena never really had time to exist and so she's nonexistent in our lives thus she doesn't exist in that photograph." 

Tasha nodded, but she was skeptical as she rested a hand on the back of the chair. "I do believe you're tired, you've taken care of everyone else but yourself, come now off to bed with you." She coaxed as she pulled him up and out of the chair. 

He nodded and shuffled out of the living room, Tasha looked back at the photo and shook her head; she knew tomorrow and the day after Ida would still be in that photograph. It was a reminder of their lives when they had existed in the darkness of ignorance.

"I guess it is true what they say." Quatre said as he stopped in the hallway, and turned back to her, "Ignorance is bliss."

THE END.

(sniffle) That's the end, but WAIT don't go yet there's an epilogue too you know. So see you then I really don't want to end this story I love it too much but (sigh) all things must come to an end. Criticism.


	18. Epilogue

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis while a phrase between '' is a person whispering _italics _and '' are thoughts  and there is writing in this chapter so what's being written is between //\\

Thank you Ley, Ninjor, lil' Dreamer, Dana, Jess, Darktigress, Sweet Angel, Shi-neko, Cruel Destiny, majin_b, Relena Maxwell, Kmf, Josh, Radical Edward, Meio-chan, Silver Wing, Silent Fear, Fire and Ice Monkey Wildfire's Flame, Jupiter's Light and last but NEVER EVER least Dark Deity. Thank you all for your criticism and suggestions. 

Epilogue 

By Aku Tenshi.

      Milliardo tossed back in forth in bed as the dream continually tormented his mind, with a sigh he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood as the images passed through his mind. He knew that they weren't merely dreams but memories that were now resurfacing; and he had long since forgotten them. He shoved his feet into his slippers and pulled on his bathrobe and glanced into the crib by his bed, Anna was sleeping soundly.  With that he shuffled out of the room without a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand that read two Am. Walking out into the hallway he shuffled down the hall and checked on Marimaea. As always Marimaea had kicked off the blankets to her bed and he replaced them, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. As quickly and quietly he came into the room he left the door swishing shut behind him. He slowly walked down the hallway and took a left he stopped and shook his head. The garden was left in his old house now it was right; he changed direction and opened the terrace doors. As soon as the night air hit him he was attacked by an onslaught of memories; grasping the top of his head in his hands he grimaced as he suppressed a cry. 

      "Milliardo?" came his wife's shaky voice as she saw what position he was in. "Milliardo?"

"It was a thunderstorm on an evening and Relena and I were playing. She ran far ahead too far for me to catch up to her, into the woods. I searched for her the lord knows I searched for her but I couldn't find her, only when I heard her scream." He pulled his head down and clenched his eyes shut. "I found her, and this servant girl one that looked similar to Relena was holding Relena's limp body in her arms a pair of rusty shears tipped with blood in her hands." He began to sob now. "She killed Relena but I must have blanked out and had a type of amnesia because I couldn't remember it at all. And then the next day, the Cinq kingdom was under siege. Oh God Lu I should have been there I should have protected her." He cried the tears pouring from his closed eyes onto the terrace floor. 

Lucretzia gathered him in her arms and soothed him, "No you couldn't have and what's done is done, nothing can change it love. Not you not me not anyone it's in the past." She coaxed as she led him back to their room, "All in the past." She repeated as she looked back outside at the fading stars. '_And now I know the truth and I never wanted to know it.' _ Lucretzia thought as she closed and locked the terrace doors and then continued to guide Milliardo to their room.           

      Tasha sighed as she walked up her apartment stairs; yes she had gotten into college and proved to be quite smart really; now it was her second year in college and she still was an honor-roll student. She was now majoring in philosophy but she wanted to become a pediatrician and a surgeon as well. She shifted the bag of groceries from one arm to the other luckily for her Quatre had paid for her tuition and dorm, but this year she and her roommate had moved into an apartment. She sighed at the thought of him; he was so kind and loving he'd make some lucky girl very happy one day. She came to a halt in front of her room and dug around in her pocket for her keys; after finding them with minimal struggle she inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. Pushing the door open she called "Alice I'm home and look I bought the groceries for this week." She frowned, as silence was her answer. 

      After placing down the groceries on a near-by counter she walked over to the couch in the main living area "Alice?" she called again. It was then she spotted Alice's long red locks over the side of the computer chair. "Oh ha, ha Alice not this time." She said as she turned the chair and screamed as her roommates' head fell to the floor with a thump. Behind her in the direction of her room she heard a noise hesitantly she turned around and spotted her all time fear Ida, an axe in her hand and burns covering the majority of her body.

"Why hello Tasha, I decided to pay a visit." She said her voice dry and raspy, not the voice of someone living. She lurched forward towards Tasha and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

      Tasha opened her eyes; the light in her room was on and her friend Alice was shaking her. She sat up and hugged Alice tightly burying her head on her shoulder and cried. These nightmares were always recurring as if Tasha feared one day that it would become a reality. It was all a dream of course Ida's body had been found only to be charred bone. They had to ID her body by comparing it to computer files, although with how easily Ida had changed some things on the computer it left one wondering. 

      "I'm alright Alice, sorry for screaming." She said shakily as she regained some composure

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Alice asked her green eyes full of worry and concern.

Tasha shook her head to and fro, "No it was only a nightmare, nothing more." Tasha replied softly looking down at the floor.

"Sure and the third one this week are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked, ready at any moment if need be to get anything her friend wanted.

Tasha smiled weakly and nodded "Yeah I'm fine besides maybe it's just exam stress." She said emphasizing her point with a shrug of her shoulders.

Alice stood and walked to the door, but then turned back, "If you ever need to talk Tasha I'm right here always ready to lend an ear." And with that she left.

In her wake Tasha sighed 'I'm sorry Alice." Tasha whispered when Alice had long since left hearing range. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. As she walked over to grab her bathrobe she saw herself in the mirror, for some reason her image startled her. Her hair was now knee length, while she wore a muscle shirt and some shorts she stared for some reason because it looked as if she had changed somehow. She shook her head and shrugged as she slipped into her bathrobe and into the bathroom. 

      As she turned on the shower allowing the steam to billow she leaned against the sink and peered into the mirror as she turned on the water to wake herself up. She slipped out of her cotton pajamas and stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to wash her nightmare away. By the time she got out of the shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt her hair loose, Alice was already gone. As she walked into the kitchen Tasha braided her hair into a long plait intending to let it air dry. She happened to come across the cereal bar that rested atop a note. Ripping off the wrapper of the cereal bar Tasha ate it while reading the note. 

            //Tasha went to go shopping and then to the library,

                                                                                    Alice\\

      Tasha crumpled the paper with ease she tossed it into the trash bin along with the cereal wrapper. The computer was turned on and a page in the word processor was opened, a blank page. Tasha smirked, "Right my term paper for philosophy." She mused as she sat in front of the computer and began typing.

// If a person changed their appearance to become like another does that mean that they do not exist? But they can think, breathe and behave as any other healthy human being but are they really there? And what if you had gotten to know this person but they were only mimicking the life of another if they left would they actually have existed?//

      Tasha paused and leaned back in the chair, looking at the picture that rested beside her it was now her that replaced Ida in that picture but did the others in some form or the other mold her to replace Relena?? She shook her head as she stared into the small face of Heero Yuy, true he hadn't loved her probably never will. But that didn't matter to Tasha right now her schoolgirl crush had long since been crushed by actual men in her life that she had come to know and admire. What she had felt for Heero she decided had been lust. Lust for something she could not have and lust for something she wanted only because of that reason. She pointed out Quatre's face and her brows slowly pulled together, Quatre she did not understand she was confused about her feelings with him for some odd reason. She sighed as she pulled herself out of the chair and stretched she was becoming thirsty and so she stood up to get a drink of water. When she returned to the computer chair she typed one more word and then saved the document and stood, she began to pace the floor a cup of water in one hand and the other posed behind her back. The shrill ringing of the phone startled her as she almost dropped the water; she set the water down and then answered the vid-phone. Up came Quatre's face.

"Hey Quatre, what can I do for you?" she asked softly a smile coming to her face without any effort.

"Well Hilde's in labor at the moment." he answered and returned her smile.

"What?!" Tasha exclaimed, "I'll be there as soon as possible!" and with that she ended the transmission and grabbed her jacket yanking it on she hurried out of the apartment her document still on the newest words in bold italics.

//**_No.\\_**

****

End.

Now that ended much better than my last attempt of the epilogue. There were two versions, I may or may not release the first one because I was not pleased with it. Heh well I've been tossing and turning in my sleep trying to think of a proper epilogue and I decided this one was better while the other was rushed and well just sloppy. Yes now I leave it up to you all I have started yet another story (since when haven't I?) and you must make the decision of which one I write next the choices are, "Scarlet Sky." A mystery/drama and  "Fallen from Heaven to be raised in Hell." Slightly AU and some out of character it's a drama/romance/angst. So I leave it to all of you which one I should continue? ^_^


End file.
